The Next Harvest
by Erin Means Peace
Summary: Red Harvest, Vasquez and Sam are all off on their adventures when they come across a town in trouble. Villagers being attacked by violent Comanche, dying crops, and goons of the founder of the town Joseph Darling. In the midst of this his daughter Daisy longs for a life of freedom instead of being married off for money. She finds herself in a forbidden romance with Red Harvest.
1. The Village

It was night time. The campfire was dying out and Sam Chisolm was fixing up his sleeping mat to go to sleep. Vasquez had clocked out about half an hour ago, a bottle of liquor in his hand. Next to him, Red Harvest was sanding his bow. All three of them sat in uncomfortable silence amongst each other. It had been two days since the battle at Rose Creek. Two days since the Magnificent Seven became the Magnificent Three. Red Harvest was probably the most uncomfortable. He never talked much to begin with, much less connect with either him or Vasquez. "How are you doing?" Sam asks him in Comanche. The Indian shrugged.

"Okay I suppose." He answers in his native tongue. "My grief for our friends still hangs heavy on my heart."

"Same here." Sam agrees in the same language and stares up at the heavens, imagining Josh, Billy, John and Goodnight watching over them from beyond.

"They were good men." Red Harvest says in English.

"Amen." Sam says and takes his head off. Suddenly they hear a shout off in the distance and gun shots. Sam and Red Harvest jumped up and Vasquez quickly woke up to the noise and scrambled to get out of his bed. The three of them looked around to find the direction of the noise.

"It came from the East." Red Harvest answers quickly and mounts his horse, the other two men following and they rode off in the direction of the noise.

Soon they saw the glow of a fire and found a village with a few buildings on fire. The men's horses neighed and they saw weak, scraggly looking villagers being shot. The memories of the injustice that plagued Rose Creek came flooding back to their minds and they quickly rode off into the town, guns and bow and arrow ready to deliver more justice. Without a second thought Vasquez shot some of the shooters, Sam taking care of the rest, while Red Harvest jumped off of his horse onto the balcony of a building, shooting more of the attackers with his bow and arrow. Soon the men started being shot at themselves but after what they had to do in Rose Creek, this was child's play. All of a sudden the Indian heard something next to him. He saw a man being forced out of a door, and a woman in a pink plaid dress pushing him out. "Just what do you think you're doing Daisy!" The man grunts as the woman known as Daisy holds him in a choke hold and he grasps her arms to try to pry her off. "I work for your father! You're on our side"

"He may be my family but that doesn't mean I agree with what he's doing!" She answers and the man rips her arms off of his neck and pins her up against the wall.

"You should know your place missy..." He sneers and Daisy struggles in the man's grip. "A beautiful girl like you's only got one thing to worry about...what good man are you going to marry and bear children for like the good Lord intended you to do? Hm?" He starts to press his entire weight on her and she squirms more, her breasts heaving in her corset that was now being pressed tighter against her. "The Lord never asked for the woman's opinion on it and therefore your opinions clearly don't matter. Those who think otherwise need to be put in their place, or else they go to Hell." He starts to feel her up and her struggles get more frantic.

"And that is why I do not believe in your Lord." Red Harvest says and points an arrow at the man. He snickers and releases Daisy from his grip.

"And who are you? Some feral injun with your little feathery arrows?" He mocks and laughs. "I don't fear you savages." And those were his last words. Red Harvest released his arrow and it went straight through the man's head. Daisy paled and shuffled away from the body on the balcony and closer to the Indian.

"Thank you." She tells him. "For saving my life." He shrugs.

"Do not thank me. I would have killed him anyway." Red Harvest says. "He was an evil man."

"Yes he was." Daisy agrees and looks at his body. "He tried to hurt some children in there." Daisy says and smiles as two small children, a brother and a sister come running out onto the balcony and she kneels down and embraces them both. "He threatened to kill them if they didn't tell him where their parents were." Red Harvest was about to ask another question when he heard Sam calling down to him.

"Hey Red!" Sam yells. "We could use some backup down here!" The Indian nods and jumps off of the balcony before Daisy can ask him another question. He takes out his pistol and shoots some of the other men that are shooting at his friends and other villagers. Soon they kill off the last of them and all of the villagers come out of hiding. The men receive words of praise for their help but it is short lived as soon as more light is brought over by the lanterns of the people and they get a better look at their saviors they gasp and cower in fear when they see the red face paint on Red Harvest.

"Injun!" The men shout and raise their guns at him.

"That savage will kill us all!" Another says and soon the Comanche Indian finds himself in the center of a circle of hostile white people, who think of him as a savage monster who wants to kill them.

"Hey hey." Sam says and holds up his hands and stands by Red Harvest to get the men to lower their guns. "Now we're not looking for no trouble here and this man is no feral beast. He just saved half of your asses from those goons who were trying to burn your town down."

"It wasn't just those goons!" A villager says. "It was injuns! Injuns with red face paint like him! They've been trying to kill us all ever since we settled this town! They set our stores and homes on fire! We just can't help but be scared..."

"Well you don't need to fear him I promise." Sam says and looks around at the villagers. "Now who's in charge of this here town. My friend here needs medical attention from a wound he got two days ago." He gestures to Vasquez who was holding his arm, the upper arm wrapped in some bandages that had started bleeding through again from having to fight.

"Joseph Darling." One woman answers. "He lives in that house up yonder." She says and points towards a hill with a large white house sitting on top of it. A large corn field in front of it.

"I'll take you up there." A voice says from behind the three men. Red Harvest recognizes the woman he saved.

"Much obliged ma'am." Sam says and tips his hat at her.

"What's your name?" Vasquez asks and eyes her. "Surely a flawless woman such as yourself has a perfect name." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Daisy." She answers. "And what are yours?"

"Sam Chisolm." Sam says.

"Vasquez." Vasquez says and kisses her hand. "At your service." And winks at her.

"Red Harvest." Red Harvest says and smiles at Daisy. She smiled at the man that had saved her earlier. The two children that she had saved stood at her sides, holding her hands and looking scared at the men in front of them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Daisy says and starts to walk ahead of the three men. "I'll take you to my house."

"You live up there?" Sam asks as he and the others follow Daisy up towards the corn field.

"Yes. It's my father's house." Daisy explains although she doesn't seem too happy about it. Red Harvest can't help but notice the corn looks strange. He touches a leaf and rubs it in-between his fingers.

"Why does your corn die before harvest?" He asks and Daisy stops and looks back at him.

"We don't know." She answers and turns and continues to walk the men up towards her house. "That seems to be one of many problems with this town." She reaches the door and knocks on it.

"Father are you in there?" Daisy asks. "We have some men here who need your help." She stands back as her father opens the door. A man dressed in fine clothes and smoking a cigar appeared in the doorway.

"My darling Daisy." He says and opens his arms for the girl. She hugs him and he chuckles, then frowns at the two dirty children behind her. "Who are these heathens?" He asks and Daisy's jaw sets.

"They're children who's parents have gone missing." Daisy explains. "I wish to keep them in my care until they turn up."

"Very well." Her father says and steps aside. "At the very least it will be good practice for when you get a husband at have children of your own." He jokes and laughs as she walks inside with the kids. Red Harvest gripped his bow. He did not like how this man was treating his daughter. "My name is Joseph Darling, I have a doctor that can take care of that arm for you." The man says and lets in Vasquez and Sam. Then he steps in front of Red Harvest. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"Seeking shelter with my friends." He answers.

"He's with us." Sam informs Joseph. "He's not one of the Comanche that have been terrorizing your town." Joseph frowns at Red Harvest.

"I still don't like savage animals in my house." He says and slams the door in the Indian's face. Red Harvest would not have even needed face paint now, because his anger was making his face as red as the paint. He took out one of his arrows and scratched it across the door in a large "X" in his anger. Suddenly he heard his name being called from an open window. He turned and saw Daisy's kind face.

"I apologize for my father's language." She says. "Not everyone in this household agrees with him though." She says and the two children's smiling faces appear beside her. "Sneak in through the window." She suggests and the Comanche makes his way over to the window that Daisy opened and climbed in. The kids look slightly fearful of him, but Daisy remains calm, so the children warm up a bit. Sam and Vasquez are in the room as well.

"Damn your father is cruel." Vasquez notes.

"He's not cruel. He's just very closed minded." Daisy explains.

"He's still an asshole." Sam says and Daisy smiles and laughs.

"Yes he is." She says. "You can hide in one of the guest rooms upstairs." She tells Red Harvest. "I'll make sure none of my father's servants go in there so you're not disturbed or thrown out."

"Thank you ma'am." Red Harvest says.

"Please don't call me ma'am." Daisy requests politely. "Just Daisy is fine."

"Thank you Daisy." Red Harvest says, with some difficulty. He had never said the word "Daisy" before. She smiles at his struggle.

"You're welcome." She says before taking the children up to a room and everyone else retired as well.


	2. Darling

The next morning Daisy woke up to the sound of the rooster crowing. She made her way downstairs, with a shawl wrapped around her in her white night gown. She snuck over to the room that Red Harvest was staying in and knocked in the door. She knew that some very bad things would happen if he was discovered in the house so she purposely gave him a room that she knew the servants wouldn't enter. As she knocked she was surprised to find that the door wasn't locked like she had instructed him to do. The door slowly creaked open and she gasped when she looked in and saw he was missing. Her heart started to race. Had he been discovered and punished? Killed? Worse? She frantically ran down the stairs and then noticed something outside. She came outside and saw him there, skinning what appeared to be a deer. "Why were you up so early?" Daisy asks Red Harvest.

"Hunting good early in morning." He says in his broken English. He carved something out of the deer and studied it, then he took a bite out of it. Daisy's eyes widened. I suppose there is some truth to the stereotypes about Indians... She thought. Then her eyes got even wider when he held out the meat to her. Did he really expect her to eat that? "Eat." He instructs. Truth be told Red Harvest didn't expect this white woman to eat the meat but surprisingly enough she came closer to him and held out her hand to him. He gently slid the meat into her hand. Their hands brushed against each other, the blood and juices mixing together in their hands. She brought it up to her mouth and took a bite. Now the Indian's eyes went wide. This rich white woman actually partook in a custom of his people! He watched in amazement as she chewed and swallowed the food.

"Not bad." She says and he takes it back from her. Daisy couldn't believe that she had just done that. What spirit possessed her to do that? It certainly couldn't have been the holy one. Could it? Red Harvest takes another bite of the meat and sits down. Daisy, not knowing what to do decided to sit down next to him. She wrapped her shawl a little tighter around her, the early morning breeze making her cold. Red Harvest offered her the meat again and this time Daisy ate it out of his hand. The Indian smiled a bit, happy that she was accepting his gestures. He looked over at the rest of the deer.

"Do you know how to prepare deer?" He asks and she shrugs.

"A bit I suppose." She answers. He goes over to the carcass and gestures for her to follow him. She does and kneels down beside the Indian as he shows her how to prepare the deer like how his people taught him. Daisy helped him skin the deer and he took out the meet to save for dinner later. "I can save that meat in the ice box if you'd like." She says and he smiles.

"Thank you." He said simply and handed her the meat. She was helping him hang up the skin of the deer when she saw the two children rush outside and Sam and Vasquez come out after them.

"What the hell are you two doing out here?" Sam asks and the kids look in awe when they see you and Red Harvest hanging up some deer skin to dry.

"Daisy came out and helped me prepare this deer." Red Harvest explains in Comanche to Sam. "I appreciate her help. Although I must admit I was not expecting to get it from a rich white woman."

"What did he say?" You ask Sam, who seemed to understand the Indian's native tongue.

"Oh he just said he was happy that you helped him." Sam says simply.

"Well I'm very happy to help." Daisy says to the Indian and he smiles. Daisy noticed the little boy staring at some of the meat on the table and his sister stood behind him, disgust on her face. "Joshua, Annie don't look at that. That's not for children's eyes to see." Daisy says and come over to Annie and cover her eyes. The three men looked somber for a moment when they heard that the little boy's name was Joshua. The same name as one of their fallen friends. But neither Daisy or the children noticed.

"It looks cool!" Joshua exclaims and smiles, meanwhile Annie was cowering in Daisy's night gown. "Did you kill it?" He asks Red Harvest who had currently busied himself with fixing up his face paint. The Comanche nodded and Joshua's eyes lit up with excitement. "I've never killed anything before. Could I come kill something with you sometime?" He asks and Red Harvest smiles at the little boy's enthusiasm.

"I hunt later today. You can come if you wish." Red Harvest says and Joshua looks very happy and cheers. Causing all the men to look upon the boy fondly. He reminded them of Josh Faraday.

"Can I come too?" Daisy asks. "I want to see how people hunt." She explains and Red Harvest nods, agreeing as well, although he again was a bit surprised by the woman's request.

"You and the younger girl can pick berries if you wish." He suggests.

"Now that sounds like fun doesn't it?" Daisy asks Annie and the young girl smiles and nods.

"We'll do some scouting around town, try to figure up what's up around these parts and how we can help." Sam says and Vasquez nods.

"Thank you. I know the people in this town would be so grateful if you did that." Daisy says and Vasquez tips his hat to her.

"No problem ma'am." He says and winks at her. Daisy rolls her eyes and goes over to Red Harvest and Joshua while Vasquez and Sam leave to explore the town.

"It seems many men make advances on you." The Comanche notices. "Does this happen often?" Daisy sighs and brings Annie up on her lap to braid her hair.

"Too often it would seem. It seems ever since I've come of age men can't seem to keep their eyes or hands off of me." Daisy explains.

"You are an attractive woman to white men?" He asks. Daisy nods.

"I suppose so. Others of color must be too afraid to even get near me." Daisy says and finishes braiding Annie's hair. "I haven't known too many men of color. My daddy and his goons probably steer them all away from me."

"I am a man of color, and yet I am still here." Red Harvest says and smiles at Daisy. She smiles back. "I am a warrior. Your father and his men do not frighten me."

"That's good to know." Daisy says and takes Joshua and Annie's hands and lead them back inside. "Let me know if you need anything!" She calls to the Indian after heading inside with the kids. His horse nudges his shoulder.

"I know." He says to the horse in his native tongue. "She is very different from most women I've met."

Sam and Vasquez found themselves in the most popular saloon in town. Sam surveyed the atmosphere and noticed something strange. All the men at the bar had hats on and pistols at their sides, while the men at the tables were all very shy and timid, keeping to themselves and their drinks, wary of the men walking by them with pistols. "There seems to be a hierarchy in these parts." Sam says and looks over at the bar. "Let's see if we can stir up some trouble." He says to Vasquez and a knowing look passes between the two men and they go and sit down at different places where these goons seem to be. As soon as Sam sits down at the bar, the men around him all look at him with disgust on their faces. "May I have a drink?" Sam asks and the bar tender spits in his direction.

"We don't serve your kind here." He says and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Here we go again." He says. "Look I've been out in the wilderness for days trying to catch a criminal whom I've heard escaped to these parts for a few days now but I can't seem to get anywhere with. I need something to get me through this." He skillfully lies. The bartender puts down the glass he was cleaning.

"You some sort of Sheriff?" He asks. Sam nods.

"I sure am. And a very highly decorated one at that." Sam adds and all of a sudden all the men around him look scared. "What are all of y'all getting worried for? Unless you're some sort of outlaw you've got nothing to hide from me." He says and all the men draw their guns on him.

"Git outta here." One of them says and Sam holds up his hands and stands up.

"Now I wouldn't go getting any ideas of killing me." Sam insists and the villagers at tables get up and run out of the saloon. All of a sudden from the other side of the room gunshots go off and a few goons fall dead and Vasquez is smirking and has his gun trained on the goons at the bar. "Because I've got a partner. And he's loco." Sam says in reference to Vasquez being Latino. Vasquez gives them all a big grin and one brave goon is about to shoot him but ends up with an arrow through the chest. Red Harvest appeared behind him and had another arrow trained on some goons as well. There were only three left. One for each of the men. "Now are we going to have to shoot you too or can we handle this like civilized people?" Suddenly one of the goons recognizes Red Harvest.

"You filthy Injun..." He sneers and Red Harvest prepares to loosen his bow on him. "Don't shoot me I have a message for you."

"Then spit it out before I kill you." He answers, not loosening his grip on the arrow.

"Joseph Darling saw you hanging around his Daisy this morning." He says. "Now he's going to give you the benefit of the doubt because he knows how curious his daughter is that you didn't try to engage in conversation with her, and start to develop what seemed like a sort of companionship with her. He knows that she probably came out and bothered you of her own accord."

"Daisy did not bother me. It is true she came and talked to me, but I see no issue with answering the questions she asked me." The Comanche explains.

"Well it'd better not continue." The goon warns. "Daisy's one of us. She's the Aphrodite of the West and she will marry a rich family to help this town, and bear strong children to inherit it like the good Lord intended. So you'd better not do anything to disrupt that Injun, or else Joseph and his men, men like me, will kill you."

"Daisy has the right to choose her path. Like I have chosen mine." Red Harvest answers. "I am a warrior. I do not fear Joseph or his men." He says and then releases his arrow and it goes straight through the man's chest. Vasquez and Sam quickly kill the other two.

"How come we always seem to end up in a room alone full of dead people." Vasquez notices and Sam goes behind the counter and takes out some glasses for his two colleagues.

"I guess because we're just that good." Sam says and pours some liquor into two shot glasses and passes each one to Vasquez and Red Harvest. After they had all drank some Vasquez looks out the window.

"It's getting late." He notices and turns to Red Harvest. "Don't you have a date with Daisy now?" The Comanche downs his shot and places the glass on the table, a small smile on the corners of his lips. He had not had as much to drink as the other two. Sam whistles at him, after drinking some more of the bottle.

"Well look at you you sly dog." He comments. "An Indian courting a white debutante." He laughs and has another swig while giving Vasquez another shot. "A red skin and the Aphrodite of the West!" Sam declares and laughs with Vasquez. "What are the odds!"

"What does that mean? Aphrodite of the West?" Red Harvest asks.

"Aphrodite is an Ancient Greek Goddess of love and beauty." Vasquez slurs. "She's the most beautiful thing in the world! And apparently the people here think Daisy is Aphrodite!" He laughs with Sam. "And you've got the hots for her too!"

"I do not think of her in that way." Red Harvest says and then slips into his native language. "But she is unlike any woman I have ever met before. Both of color and white. I wish to know more about her and her curious ways. And she seems to have the same feelings towards me. It is as if the Universe has gifted us both with these curiosities to find out more about each other."

"Or find out what each other looks like naked!" Sam shouts and he and Sam erupt in another fit of laughter and the Indian sighs and shakes his head.

"I take my leave of you two." He says and leaves through the window he came in on, landing on his horse's back who was waiting there loyally for him.

Later that day Daisy and the two kids came out of the house, dressed in plain dresses and some old clothes to spend some time out in the wilderness, Red Harvest there in the field with his horse, ready to hunt as promised. Daisy sat behind Red Harvest, arms wrapped around his waist as he rode out over the plains, at a slow pace so the children could keep up. Occasionally they would switch places so that the children could rest but they soon reached the river bed that Red Harvest had hunted at this morning. Red Harvest stood in the stream, behind Josh helping him learn how to shoot, straightening his posture and teaching him to pull his arm back farther. He was starting him off with learning how to shoot small things like fish. Occasionally he would hear laughter and look behind him and see Daisy climbing the tree to grab some fruit and tossing some down to Annie or eating it herself. He smiled at her. She was the most cheerful and playful white woman he'd ever met. And the most open minded, especially in regards to the children. Granted they were not her own, but she still treated them as if they were, and she let them experience different cultures, not fear them like he knew most white women taught their kids. "I caught one!" Josh shouts excitedly, holding up an arrow to Red Harvest, showing him his proud catch. "I shot one Mr. Harvest!" The Indian chuckles a bit.

"Mr. Harvest?" Red Harvest asks the boy. "No one has ever called me by that name."

"Well I've been taught to call all men Mr. and their last name." Josh explains innocently. "Just showing respect from one man to another's what it is."

"You think of me as a man?" Red Harvest asks the boy.

"Well you walk on two legs and talk." Josh answers. "That makes you just as much of a man as anyone else I've met. Why is that a surprise?" The Indian smiles at the boy's innocent thinking.

"Not all men think that is the only thing that makes one a man." Red Harvest explains. "Some judge by the color of one's skin. And the culture they are from."

"Well that's just stupid." Josh says. "We're all people. We don't need to judge by culture and skin."

"I've never heard a white man say that." Red Harvest says. "Then again you are more of a white boy..."

"Hey! I may be nine but until my father gets back I am the man of my family." Josh says and crosses his arms. "So technically I am a man."

"Very well. I must offer you this then." Red Harvest says and takes some raw meat out of a small bag he carried with him. "Eat." He says and the boy's eyes widened. Red Harvest took a bite of it and Josh covered his mouth, looking like he was about to vomit. He ran over to Daisy and Annie who were currently climbing out of a tree. He buried himself in Daisy's skirt, making the Indian smile and chuckle a bit. He took another bite of the meat and then made his way over to the trio.

"Don't you worry now Joshua." Daisy reassures the boy. "There are plenty of ways of declaring your manhood without eating raw meat." She reassures the boy as Red Harvest comes over.

"Like what?" The little boy asks.

"Well learning how to hunt is a good start." Daisy tells him.

"Really?" He asks and she nods.

"Red Harvest was doing a good job teaching that now wasn't he?" She asks and smiles at the Indian.

"Yeah!" Joshua exclaims and then runs to the riverbank and comes back with an arrow. "I caught a fish Miss Darling!" Josh says and Daisy gasps and smiles at the boy's achievement.

"Wow Joshua that's amazing!" She says and hugs the boy. "We can cook that up tonight for dinner!"

"And have our berries for desert!" Annie adds and she shows Red Harvest all the berries she picked. Daisy showed her basket too, although it was a bit more off to the side, so she didn't upstage Annie's basket.

"That's amazing. You picked so much in such a small time." Red Harvest says and Daisy and Annie smile.

"Well it helps that I knew where to look." Daisy mentions and Red Harvest tilted his head at her.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I ran away from home a lot as a child." Daisy admits, looking over the hills. "My parents were always putting me in big puffy dresses, and stuffing lessons and household chores down my throat. I just wanted to get away from it all sometimes. I still do..."

"You do not like your rich life?" Red Harvest asks. "It seems to be every white man's dream. And every woman's to marry a rich white man."

"Well I have different values and dreams about my life." Daisy declares. "I don't want to be some rich man's baby factory. I want to be my own woman. Have children on my terms. And be free to live my own life." Daisy says and she and Red Harvest both say at the same time "Walk a different path than the one laid out for me-" They both stop themselves and look at each other. "Where's your tribe?" Daisy asks.

"My tribe is everywhere." Red Harvest explains. "The Comanche people live in different bands. My band is off somewhere, I do not know where. My Elder said that I must walk a different path. Like your heart tells you. Men call you the Aphrodite of the West. My friends told me that is the name of the most beautiful Goddess. Are you one?" He asks and Daisy laughs and shakes her head.

"Oh no, far from it. Aphrodite was the Greek Goddess of love and beauty. The Greeks are an ancient European people. Legend has it she was born out of the water and carried to shore on a bed of sea foam. No one really knows where she came from. But many of the other Gods fought over her, and so the King Zeus had to choose a husband for her, so the Gods would stop fighting over her hand." Daisy explains and fiddles with the basket in her hands. "That's how I feel sometimes. It seems like every man I meet wants to marry me. And they don't even know anything about me." Daisy laughs. "They just see some pretty girl and decide they want her. You're the first guy I've ever met that's let me go off and get dirty in the wilderness. Are you attracted to me like they are?" The Comanche smiles.

"It's rare that I see a woman that looks like you. A woman with such pale skin, eyes the color of the sky, and hair as golden as the sun, does not exist amongst my people. Yet it would appear that you are the ideal amongst white people. To me, you are unique. A sort of Goddess I guess. So yes, I do think you're beautiful. But as being part of a race who has been prejudiced most of our lives, I am not one to judge simply by appearance." Red Harvest explains and Daisy's smile grew brighter.

"You know I think your English is a bit better than you're letting people think." Daisy notices and Red Harvest smiles.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it is not." He says. Before Daisy can reply she gets splashed with water by Joshua. He and Annie were playing in the river.

"Speaking of coming up out of the water! If you're really Aphrodite you must not mind getting wet Miss Darling!" Josh says and Daisy smirks.

"Why you kids!" Daisy shouts at them and playfully chases them through the shallow river, not caring how muddy she was getting. At one point Annie splashed Red Harvest and he joined into the water fight too. Everyone had to walk back barefoot because their shoes were soaked with water. Daisy's clothes were soaking and caked with mud. She even had some in her hair. It was getting late and the sun was setting. She walked beside Red Harvest, who was also very dirty, but none of the four seemed to care. They made it to the back of the Darling house and Joseph and another man opened the door.

"And here is my lovely daugh-" Joseph starts then stops when he sees the state his daughter is in, and standing next to an Indian.

"So this is the daughter you were trying to set me up with?" The man says and looks her over in disgust before turning back to Joseph. "She may be beautiful but clearly she behaves like an animal. And associates herself with them." He sneers at Red Harvest and lights a cigar before turning to go back inside. Joseph looked angrily at his daughter.

"Daisy!" He shouts through gritted teeth. "You knew you had a suitor visiting today! What on Earth were you doing! And then showing up in this state!" He stomps his foot.

"I'm sorry daddy. I wanted to pick some berries to make a pie for Mr. Norman, the nice man you're trying to get me to marry." She says in a flat voice. "And I guess I must have just lost track of time. And fallen in the river." She laughs and the kids and Red Harvest share a laugh as well.

"Well then get in here and get to it!" Joseph demands. "Mr. Norman is very wealthy and the town could really use his money to get us some more land and build us some more buildings."

"You mean buy you some more land and build yourself some more buildings..." Daisy says and her father grips his teeth.

"Get in this house right now before I slap you!" He says and Red Harvest puts an arm in front of Daisy.

"If you harm her, I will fight you." He says and Joseph's face gets as red as Red Harvest's face paint.

"Oh you are in no position to talk right now Injun! You're lucky I don't kill you this instant for even being in my daughter's presence!" He says and Daisy quickly steps between the two men, not wanting them to fight.

"Calm down daddy I'll go inside and get started on that pie. Just let me thank Red Harvest for taking me out to get the berries with these kids." Daisy insists and her father nods.

"Very well. But then I'd better not see you anywhere near this Injun again!" Joseph says.

"He's Comanche, and I don't think I can promise that daddy." Daisy says and smiles at Red Harvest, who in turn smiles back at her.

"I don't care what he is! He's an Injun and I don't want you hanging around him!" Joseph grumbles and stands in the doorway and heads back inside.

"Thank you for keeping me out this afternoon." Daisy tells Red Harvest. "You saved me from an afternoon of some rich man gawking over me and me having to pretend I like it all afternoon."

"That sounds awful." Red Harvest says. "I'm glad I could help you."

"I might need you to help me again some other time." Daisy says.

"I'd be happy to help you Miss Darling." He says and Daisy smiles and laughs.

"Again, just call me Daisy." She says and then gives his hand a gentle squeeze before leaving to go back inside. Annie and Josh gave him some goodbye hugs and then followed Daisy. After they left Joseph came back out.

"Now you listen here Injun." Joseph says. "I've given you two warnings. Stay away from my family, and take your friends out of this here town or I'll tear that red skin right off of you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Red Harvest challenges and Joseph chuckles.

"Oh I wouldn't test me Injun. You and your friends ain't seen nothin yet." Joseph says and backs up before going back inside the house and slamming the door.


	3. Because of Me

Daisy snuck out of her father's house, skillfully climbing down the tree outside her window, like she does every night. She managed to navigate her way through the cornfield and over the fence, careful not to get her skirts caught on the posts. She went over to the saloon and walked inside. Instantly all eyes turned to her. Many men whistled and cat called her. She rolled her eyes. She was very used to this kind of attention at this point. She went over to the bartender, trying to ignore the stares from the men beside her. "Well what are you doing here little Darlin'?" He asks, surprised to see a woman in here that wasn't a prostitute.

"I'm trying to find some men-" She starts and the two men next to her spring into action.

"Well I can be of assistance." One says and offers his hand and smirks. Daisy rolls her eyes.

"I can provide you with anything you need ma'am." The other one says."All I ask for in return is a little lovin' if you know what I mean." He suggests and Daisy gives him a disgusted look.

"I'm looking for three men to help me-" Every man in the vicinity immediately jumped up and started offering their assistance, some with other things in mind. "I am not looking for a foursome!" Daisy shouts and everyone seems shocked that a woman actually said the word foursome, or suggested it. Even though that's what all the men were suggesting. Ah double standards. "I'm looking for three specific men, an Indian a Mexican and a black man." Daisy describes. "Do you know if they've been here recently. Or where I might find them?"

"Oh they were here alright." The bartender says with a grave voice and gestures to the floor. It was then that Daisy noticed the odd stains. "They killed at least seven men today." Daisy's face paled.

"They're no good that's for sure." One man at the bar says. "Don't you worry though ma'am. We took care of 'em later this afternoon. It all went down in front of your house. I've been meaning to ask your father what that Injun was doing hanging around your property. And his comrades weren't too far away." Daisy paled more.

"What do you mean by 'take care of 'em'? Did you kill them?" Daisy asked, heart sinking at the thought of those three men who were supposed to help her town get killed before they could even get started. They were all so kind. And Red Harvest had been her only real friend...she was starting to grow so fond of him. The thought of him getting killed just minutes after they parted ways that afternoon...a lump formed in her throat. As the man started to explain what happened.

*flashback*

Red Harvest rode around the cornfield, back to the town after Daisy left. He thought about the warning that her father Joseph gave him. You haven't seen nothin' yet. Those words seemed stuck in his mind. He decided to ignore it. He had to stay strong, he shouldn't worry himself over uncertainties. He had to keep his mind clear to keep himself strong to face whatever threat might come him and his friends way from Joseph. Just as he left the property line a bottle of whiskey hit him in the arm, making cuts in the flesh and spooking his horse. He calmed it but soon the men that threw the bottle at him started firing shots and his horse reared and Red Harvest rolled off onto the street. His horse taking off towards town. He got out his pistol from his pocket and started to shoot at the men that were firing at him. He got a few good hits on them but unfortunately couldn't land a clear shot to take one of the men down. They stopped firing and started kicking him in the gut. Or at least they tried to. Red Harvest grabbed the man's leg and pulled him down, kicking another in the groin. He quickly got on top of them and started kicking them in the face, breaking one of their noses. But the other man grabbed his arm, keeping him from getting much leverage and soon he was overtaken. "I think he's had enough boys." A man says and Red Harvest recognizes him as the man that he had met just a few minutes ago. One of Daisy's suitors. One of the men restraining him pulls out a knife.

"Should we scalp him boss?" He asks and grins wickedly at Red Harvest. Red Harvest gives him an aggressive look and struggles more, trying to break free of his assailants, and manages to give the man a successful and painful kick to the groin. Daisy's suitor, Mr. Norman looks over Red Harvest, now covered in dirt, some of his face paint rubbed off. Bruises on his arms and chest, one on his face and his arm bleeding from the glass cuts of the bottle.

"As much as I would love to, I'm sure my Daisy would be very upset to find that her little red friend was killed. I just want to rough him up a bit as all." Mr. Norman says, fixing his coat, giving Red Harvest a judging look.

"She does not belong to you." Red Harvest says boldly. "She is not even interested in you. I suggest you look elsewhere for a wife." Mr. Norman punches Red Harvest in the face, bruising his jaw.

"And I suggest you keep your mouth shut Injun!" Mr. Norman says. Red Harvest tries to speak, but his jaw is in too much pain. "That's better. Now you can't even speak. Just like a real savage." Red Harvest struggles again, trying to get to Norman but the men restrain him. "Now I just have a simple request from you Injun. Stay away from Daisy, stay away from what will become my house once I marry her. And you might as well just get out of this town too while you're at it, and tell your Injun friends to leave us alone too. I'm no idiot." He says and kneels down to Red Harvest on the ground. "I saw the way you were lookin' at her. And the way she was lookin' at you. And I didn't miss that brief holding of hands either. It disgusts me to think a filthy thing like you was touching my girl." Red Harvest gives him an angry look but stays silent. "She's a woman of class, sophistication. The perfect model of a rich white woman. To her you should matter less than a dog...But apparently she actually values you as much more than that. It seems like you were even trying to charm her." He laughs. "Imagine that fellas!" He says to his comrades. "A rich white woman marrying a savage Injun!" They all laugh at the thought. "Oh you're both so dumb. The Lord'll damn you both to Hell if you got intimate with her!" Norman warns. "It's a good thing Daisy's pretty I suppose. Lord knows her head's full of air if she thinks an Injun would be good husband material-" Suddenly Red Harvest jumped on Norman, having broken away from the men. He pinned him down and punched him hard in the face, holding him down underneath him. Red Harvest was by far a lot stronger than Mr. Norman.

"Daisy is not some pretty object for you to claim!" Red Harvest struggles to say with the pain in his jaw. "She's smart and open minded! Not drunk on your dumb white prejudice! Maybe you should actually listen to her sometime instead of staring at her breasts! She deserves so much better than scum like you." One of the goons behind Red Harvest raises his pistol and aims at the Comanche's head. As his finger tightens around the trigger he's shot dead by someone else, the shot that the now dead man fired hit Norman in the leg, instead of Red Harvest's head. The men turn and see Sam and Vasquez, Red Harvest's horse in-between them. The Indian smiled at his horse's loyalty.

"Need some help Red?" Sam asks and Red Harvest smiles at the loyalty of his friends as well. The other goon tries to shoot Vasquez but he gets him first. Red Harvest got off of Norman and turned to find the final goon charge at him with his knife. He shot him in the head with his pistol and then picked up his arrows and reached for his bow, only to find it broken. It must have hit the fence and split in half when he fell off of his horse. He would have to stick with the pistol. Some of Joseph's goons must have heard the shots because soon they all started joining the fight. They started shooting at them and the three easily picked them off. But they knew it would be too much to handle soon.

"We've got to get out of here!" Vasquez shouts and Red Harvest mounts his horse, and rides in front of his friends to help cover them as they shot at them. Sam and Vasquez quickly made it to their horses and the three rode out of town, while the goons cheered in victory.

*flasback ended*

Daisy stared at the nice villager who had told her what he saw. She felt relieved that the three men were okay. But she was appalled by what Mr. Norman had done to Red Harvest, and worried about Red Harvest being hurt, and out in the wild. "Thank you so much for your help." Daisy manages to say to the man and she quickly leaves the saloon, tears rolling down her face. "It's all my fault!" She yells at herself as she runs towards her house. She jumps over the fence into the corn field and sinks down to the ground and starts to cry. "If only I hadn't gone out with him and kids. Maybe this wouldn't have happened." She says and cries for a few more minutes. She wiped her eyes and ran back up to her house. When she went inside she found a nurse wrapping up Mr. Norman's leg in the living room, and him holding an ice pack on his cheek.

"Daisy where have you been!" Joseph says and strides over to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Mr. Norman just came back from the doctor. That Injun you were hanging around attacked the poor man this afternoon while you were watching those kids!"

"That 'Injun' is my friend daddy. And he did not attack Mr. Norman. I was just at the saloon, I heard the truth from one of the villagers who saw the whole thing." Daisy says sternly to her father then makes her way over to Mr. Norman.

"There's my pretty Daisy..." He says and holds out his arms for her. "Come make me feel better with a kiss now would you?" He asks and closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Daisy gives him an innocent smile then smacks him as hard as she can across the face.

"I'm not your pretty little anything! And you deserved everything you got today you disgusting pig!" Daisy shouts at him while her father comes over and grabs her arm, yanking her back, hurting her arm in the process.

"Daisy Rose Darling you apologize right now!" Joseph yells sternly at his daughter.

"For what?" She asks. "Giving that filthy dog what he deserves for hurting my friend?"

"That Injun is the filthy dog!" Joseph yells. "All Mr. Norman was doing was trying to protect you!" Daisy scoffs.

"Am I the only one who isn't backwards around here?" Daisy asks.

"At least I'm not in love with an Injun." Norman says and Joseph's eyes go wide and his grip on his daughter's arm tightens.

"Daisy..." He says gravely. "What did he mean by that?" He asks in a low whisper.

"His name is Red Harvest, and I never said I was in love with him. But one thing is for sure. I'd much sooner marry him than you!" Daisy says to Norman before her cheek starts to sting from being hit with the back of her father's hand. He throws her on the ground.

"Upstairs now!" He commands and Daisy weakly stands up and runs upstairs, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll deal with you later!" No he won't. Daisy thinks to herself. She smiles as she looks down and sees the gauze, a bottle of medicine and other bandages she stuffed down her corset, when her father pushed her on the ground near the doctors supplies for fixing up Mr. Norman. As soon as she got to her room she climbed back down the tree and made her way over to the stable. She tacked up her horse quickly. Many years of riding off from her father when she was cross with him had sped up the process for her. She rode out of the stable and off of the property, over the fence and into the wild west, in search of the three men who could save her town.

Vasquez was on first watch. Sam was cleaning his pistol and Red Harvest was looking over his bow, wondering how he would fix it. He would have to get some supplies somehow. And his pistol had a limited number of bullets. Vasquez noticed a rider coming towards them. He stood up, on alert. They were riding rather fast, they could be hostile. He aimed his gun, ready to fire but then when the rider passed under the moonlight he saw a flash of golden hair. "Daisy?..." He questions aloud and Red Harvest and Sam instantly pick their heads up. Vasquez lowers his gun when he sees her approach and quickly dismount.

"Oh thank goodness I found y'all." Daisy says and runs up to meet Vasquez and Sam who was now walking towards her as well.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night Daisy?" Sam asks. Daisy reached inside her corset and Sam looked away respectfully while Vasquez grinned and his eyes lit up in excitement, then dimmed when he saw her pull out the gauze and medical supplies out of her corset instead of her breasts.

"I figured you might need these." Daisy says and Sam looks at her and Red Harvest looks confused at her.

"Vasquez and I are fine." Sam says. "Harvest is the one that needs that stuff the most."

"I figured." Daisy says and makes her way over to him by the campfire. He looked up at her, pain in his eyes. "Oh Red I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault." Daisy says.

"It is not your fault." Red Harvest says then holds the side of his face, wincing in pain. Daisy teared up a bit when she saw he was in pain. She felt worse now. Suddenly she felt something wipe away her tear. She saw Red Harvest smiling at her. "No more crying tonight." He says, knowing that she must have been crying before because of the dried tear stains that were on her cheeks when she first approached him.

"If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Norman probably won't be able to walk for a week now thanks to you guys." Daisy says happily and Red Harvest tries to smile but then winces in pain again. "I wish I could have brought some ice with me but by the time I found you guys it would have all melted."

"Do not worry. I will be fine." Red Harvest assures her. Daisy looks at his arm and sighs.

"At least let me fix up your arm?" She offers and shows him her supplies. "It could get infected and then you'll get sick." Red Harvest holds out his arm for her and Daisy puts some of the medicine on the gauze and places it on the cuts on his arm. He winces and tries to pull his arm back but Daisy holds him steady, with some difficulty though because he was so strong! She blushed a bit and smiled. "You're very strong..." She tells him and he smiles and blushes.

"Thank you..." He says softly and Sam and Vasquez look at the two of them and then back at each other. Vasquez raises his eyebrows at Sam and he shakes his head and smiles. Daisy gently wraps the bandages around his arm and then ties it tight.

"There you go. You'll be as good as new in no time!" Daisy says cheerfully and Red Harvest smiles at her.

"You are always so happy. Even when there is so much bad going on in your town." He notices.

"Well that's how I help people." Daisy explains. "Being an upperclass woman, there's not really that much I can do. Sure I can organize committees and such but without the proper resources to help people, there's not much else I can really do. So by smiling at someone who maybe doesn't get a smile their way every now and then, or playing with some children if their parents aren't able to, are just some little things I can do to help brighten everyone's spirits and give them hope."

"That is a wonderful thing." Red Harvest says. Then he notices something on Daisy's face, when she turns to the fire. "Daisy..."He says and gently holds her chin and turns her face back towards him. Then he notices the red mark on her cheek and his other hand balls into a fist. "Did someone hurt you?" He asks and Vasquez and Sam turn to listen, the two of them also upset by the fact that you might have been hurt by someone. Daisy sighs and nods.

"My father slapped me for slapping Mr. Norman and calling him a pig, even though he deserved it for what he did to you." Daisy says and Red Harvest sighs, guilt washing over him.

"It's my fault. I should not have let my anger get to me when he humiliated me today. You got hurt for defending me." Red Harvest says.

"And you got hurt for defending me." Daisy adds and blushes. "I heard some of the things you said about me. No man has ever said such nice things about me, and valued me as a person."

"Well then you have not known any nice men." Red Harvest says.

"Well I do now." Daisy says and leans in and kisses his injured cheek gently. Vasquez and Sam both share a look and Red Harvest blushes, his eyes wide.

"You should stay with us tonight." Sam offers. "I don't want you going back there and getting beat up again by your daddy."

"Thank you so much for the offer but I don't want to be a burden." Daisy says.

"Nonsense." Vasquez says. "You're no burden. It'd be an honor to have you here with us."

"Well I guess as long as I'm not imposing..." Daisy says and blushes. Red Harvest hands her a blanket.

"Here." He says. "Take this to sleep on."

"But what will you sleep on?" Daisy asks.

"I do not mind sleeping on the ground." Red Harvest says.

"But you're injured you need a good night's sleep to heal." Daisy insists.

"The Earth will heal me." Red Harvest says and lays down on the ground a little ways away from the fire.

Later on that night when everyone was asleep Daisy took the top blanket off of the makeshift bed that Red Harvest had given her and placed it over him as he slept. "Thank you. For everything." Daisy says and kisses his cheek again before going to sleep again.


	4. Brave Enough

The next morning Daisy wakes up to a new feeling of warmth washing over her, like someone had put a blanket on her. Then she felt someone gently place a kiss to her cheek. She woke up and saw Red Harvest walking away from the camp and over to his horse. He mounted it and rode off somewhere. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Since I'm up I might as well go and find some sort of breakfast. She decides and goes to find some berry bushes. She finds some by a river and starts to pick them. She stiffens when she hears a splash. A mountain lion or something must have gone into the river. She thinks to herself. And now it could be coming after me! She thinks and looks up to try to see if she can spot it coming and is surprised to find something else. It was Red Harvest, and he was...naked. Her eyes went wide and she gasped when she saw him. He must have left early to take a bath in the river. Daisy knew it was disrespectful to watch but she just couldn't help herself. She felt herself drawn to him. She couldn't look away. He was so well built, perfectly sculpted abs and pectorals. And not to mention how amazing his arms looked now that they were glistening with water. He scooped up some water and dropped it over his head, washing his face and running his hands through his hair. Daisy bit her lip. Out of respect she tried not to look at his privates but then he turned and she saw it and her jaw dropped. Being the innocent Christian white woman she was, she had never seen a man's penis before. But now that she had seen Red Harvest's she knew what all the other women were on about. She felt a warmth in her loins when she saw it. Good Lord I have an urge to have that Indian's penis in me! She exclaims in her head and turns away and fans herself, trying to get those images out of her head and calm her desires. She should not be having these thoughts. The Lord would not allow her to be with Red Harvest. He was an Indian and she was white. It wouldn't work out, he would be killed and she'd be damned to hell. Then she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Red Harvest scanning the bushes by where she was. She blushes and turns away, not wanting him to make eye contact with her until she was fully clothed. She heard some more splashing and then saw Red Harvest making his way over to her, up the path and towards her little hide out in the bushes. When she turned around he was still shirtless but he had pulled up his pants and was buckling them. "What are you doing here?" He asks. Checking you out naked. Daisy thinks then blushes.

"Just picking some berries for breakfast." She says innocently. "How about you? How are you feeling this morning?" She asks, looking over his cuts and bruises, trying to ignore the fact that he was still shirtless.

"Better." He answers and picks a berry off of a bush and eats it. "You like what you see?" He asks and she stiffens and her face turns red.

"What? What are you talking about?" She stammers. "I wasn't...uh...I mean you're...really uh...strong and attractive I suppose but uh..." He raises an eyebrow. She looks up at him and he smiles and laughs.

"I was joking. Come hunt with me?" He offers and Daisy blushes and smiles a bit, flattered by his offer and happy to change the subject.

"Sure." She answers and he picks up his pistol and goes into the brush. "What happened to your bow?" She asks him as he sneaks through the brush.

"It was broken yesterday. I fell off my horse and it split on the fence." He explains.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Daisy says and places a hand on his arm. He gave her a curious look and she blushed and removed her hand. "I'll find someone to fix it for you." She offers and he shakes his head.

"You do not have to." He says.

"But I want to." She replies. "You broke it because of my suitor's goons on my property. Therefore I should pay for it to get fixed-" He covers her mouth quickly and whispers something in Comanche to her. She looks confused.

"Deer." He says in English. She watches as he stalks through the grass and gets closer to the animal. He raises his pistol and then fires it, the animal falling dead immediately. He sighs and looks at the pistol and stands up. He turns back to look at Daisy. "I do not like to kill things this way." He explains. "But since my bow is broken I have no choice." He says and Daisy comes up to stand beside him. Her hand gently slides into his and he gives her another curious look, although it seems like there is more of a look of longing in his eyes. Daisy returned the look but then dropped his hand and turned away. He sighed and made his way over to the deer he had just killed. She helps him skin it, although she wasn't very good and he had to stop and help her. "Like this." He instructs and he intertwines his hands with hers and she blushes. He was holding her against his warm body as he moved her hands to skin the deer. She couldn't even focus on what he was saying. She was too focused on the fact that she realized now that she found him attractive. She leaned back into his chest a bit and he didn't shy away. She welcomed his warmth and he leaned into her gently. "Keep your arm strong but gentle." He instructs and runs his other hand along her arm, that warm feeling in her loins was back again. He held her hand with two of his and guided her to the deer. Together they removed the skin and worked on carving out the meat. Daisy's hands were getting bloody but she didn't care. The only thing she could focus on was the man behind her. Little did she know that he was thinking the same for the woman in front of him.

The two of them returned to camp. The meat put in some bags that Red Harvest had brought since Sam and Vasquez didn't like him carving up animals by the camp site. Daisy sat behind Red Harvest, arms wrapped around his waist as he rode into camp. "Thank you for carving that thing up away from the camp site." Sam says.

"Now it doesn't smell like blood everywhere." Vasquez adds. "Gracias mi amigo." He looks at Daisy as Red Harvest takes her hands and helps her off of his horse. "I think they're in love." Vasquez tells Sam and he looks at the two of them and sighs.

"If they are it'll never work out. She's a rich white woman, she's the last person that anyone would ever let marry an Indian." Sam explains. Still he couldn't deny the looks that were passed between the two of them occasionally. He knew that there was something brewing, most likely romance. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to see either of them broken hearted but sadly that's what might have to happen. "You sure you want to head out to get her Vasquez?" Sam asks his friend as he mounts his horse.

"Of course I do. We could use her help with this, and she has experience now." Vasquez tells Sam. "We need all the help we can get."

"Very well." Sam says. "Ride safely." Vasquez nods and rides off.

"Where did Vasquez just run off to?" Daisy asks, wondering what's going on.

"He's off to go bring over a friend of ours." Sam explains. "She'll be able to help us out to take back your town." Sam says.

"Speaking of town, after breakfast I'll get you a new bow." Daisy offers seeing that his bow was broken in half, rendering it beyond repair. "There's a carpenter in town, I'm sure they can do something-" Red Harvest cuts her off.

"Don't worry Daisy." He says. "I can make my own." He says. "If you don't mind I'll be doing that today." Red Harvest tells Sam.

"Go for it. What's an Indian warrior without his bow." Sam says and Red Harvest nods in appreciation.

"At least let me help." Daisy insists. "I owe you for losing your bow in the first place." The Comanche smiles at her determination to help.

"How could I refuse such a request." He says and she laughs, making Sam sigh again although the pair didn't notice.

Red Harvest had led her through the wilderness and told her the story of how he had gotten his first bow since Daisy had asked.

"My father told me to go out into the woods and collect all the necessary materials I would need." He explains. "It was getting dark, and I was armed with only a knife."

"How old were you?" Daisy asks.

"I do not know how to say in English. I was a young boy." He replies.

*flashback*

A young Red Harvest walks through the brush carefully. His knife raised in fear. He knew he may have to use it but just the thought made his hair stand on end. He had never had to fight anything before. He had been searching all day for the perfect branch to make his bow out of but he just couldn't seem to find one. Suddenly he stepped on something and flinched, thinking it might be a snake and he had his knife raised to it, only to find it was a harmless branch. And not just any old harmless branch, the perfect branch for a bow! He thanked the Gods that he hadn't stepped on it hard enough to break it. He picked it up and pretended that it was a real bow that he could shoot things with.

"Take that you buffalo! And that you white man! You'll never take my land!" He declares in his native tongue. He turns around to "shoot" again and he comes face to face with a coyote. He dropped the stick and the coyote growled at him. He gulped. Where there was one there was bound to be others. And sure enough two more came out of the bushes. He held out his knife but he knew it wouldn't do him much good. He would have to trust his feet. He turned and ran as fast as he could but he heard the coyotes coming up behind him. One pounced on him and he ducked it and it went over him. As it did he tore up its belly with his knife, getting blood all over him. He stabbed the other two, one of them bit him in the side and he continued to stab the other one while the first one was bleeding out on the ground. When he had killed all the coyotes he was breathing heavily and covered in their blood. When he got back to his band's camp they all gasped when they saw him. His father came over to him and Red Harvest explained what happened.

"We shall go out and collect the meat that my son has harvested." He says to some men. Red Harvest goes up to the Elders with his branch. They all discuss something in hushed tones.

"From this moment forth, you shall be known as Red Harvest. For the blood that you have harvested." They explain and Red Harvest nods and his mother takes him to wash up.

*flashback ended*

"Wow." Daisy says, finding it hard to believe that such a young boy would be in that position. "That sounds traumatizing."

"What does that mean?" Red Harvest asks.

"Bad. Mentally scarring." She rephrases and he seems to understand.

"It was at first. I used to have bad dreams about it. But soon it went away. I hardly ever think about it now." He says and then stops and bends over. He picks up a branch and looks at it. "This will do well."

"I just hope there aren't any coyotes here this time." Daisy says. Suddenly Red Harvest gasps and Daisy shrieks and jumps behind him, scared of what danger might be ahead of her. But all that came was Red Harvest's laughter.

"Again. Joking." He says to her and shows her the small squirrel that jumped out of the brush. Daisy gave him a very unamused look and walked off. Red Harvest stopped smiling. Had he offended her? "Sorry." He calls out to her. "Please come back! I did not mean to make you upset!" but Daisy just kept moving through the brush. Suddenly she screamed and fell. "Daisy!" He shouts and rushes over to where she fell. He couldn't see her there and there wasn't even a hole. "Daisy?" He starts searching for her frantically when suddenly something drags him down in the brush. He's about to fight off whatever grabbed him but then he's met with Daisy's beautiful laughing face.

"Joking." She mimics him and then he shakes his head and grabs her and rolls over so she's underneath him. The two of them smile and laugh at each other. He couldn't help but admire her. She had a few cute smudges of dirt on her otherwise pale, slightly peach colored face. He noticed she had a few freckles on her nose and a bit on her cheeks from being outside in the sun. They were adorable. Her eyes were such a bright blue, like the sky. And her hair looked as if it was spun from gold. Or the thinest strands of hay lit up from the sun. The rest of her body was undoubtedly attractive. He never thought he would find a white woman attractive but by the Gods did Daisy prove him wrong. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking this way. He would be completely shunned by his people if he struck up a relationship with her. He looked her over and blushed. When he had dragged her under him he dragged her dress down a bit, revealing a bit more of her breast than her dress had shown before. He stared a bit and tried his best not to get a boner while he was on top of her. "You like what you see?" She mimics him from earlier this morning. He blushes, knowing what she was playing at.

"I...uh...well you're...uh...very beautiful...and uh I-" She cut him off with her laughter. Red Harvest calmed down. Every time she laughed it was like music to his ears. Suddenly they heard some horses neighing and some people shouting. Daisy recognized these voices and rolled Red Harvest over so she was on top. She poked her head up out of the brush and saw her father and some of his men, riding along, scouting the area looking for Daisy.

"They're looking for me..." She says and her face pales and she holds onto Red Harvest tighter. She looks back at him. "If they find you with me they'll kill you. I should go now, before they find us." She says and starts to get up but then Red Harvest sees the sleeve of her dress pull up a bit and he notices the bruising on her arm. He contains his anger for now and pulls her back down.

"No. Please don't go." He begs and she looks at him, shocked and her heart pounding. "If you go they will hurt you." He tells her. "I can't let them hurt you again." He brushes a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Oh Red..." Daisy says, touched by the Indian's protectiveness over her. He lays her down beside him and makes himself a shield for her, so that the men cannot see her. He blends in better than she does. They stick around for awhile then ride off, leaving Daisy and Red Harvest in the clear.

"Hello." Daisy tries saying in Comanche but she feels like she completely butchers it. Red Harvest only laughs and repeats the word again for Daisy to repeat. She tries again and he nods.

"Better." He says in Comanche.

"Now what does that word mean?" She asks and he repeats it again in Comanche. She looks cross again and Red Harvest smiles and turns back to sanding down the branch to make it a bow.

"Better." He says in English.

"Thank you." She says in English.

"You're welcome." Red Harvest says in Comanche, making Sam chuckle from where he was sitting on the other side of the small camp. He had been very amused by these two since they came back from fetching materials for Red Harvest's new bow around the same time that the sun was setting.

"Oh come on now what did he say this time?" Daisy asks Sam. The warrant officer only shrugs and lights his cigarette. "You're no help." Daisy sighs and watches over Red Harvest's shoulder. "What are you carving into the bow?"

"Designs." Red Harvest answers, this time in English. "They mark battles I've fought and other important things."

"Wow." Daisy says. "That's a lot of designs. You must be really brave." She tells him and he stops carving and looks up at her, that longing look back in his eyes.

"I may be brave in battle but in many other things I'm afraid." Red Harvest explains in Comanche. "There's so many things I want to say to you. But I fear that our people will not allow us to have what I want us to have." Sam's attention was locked onto the Comanche. "You are so beautiful, and what we have growing right now beautiful. I have not been so happy in so long. I'm just so scared that your father and his people will ruin it all, that I don't want to let it bloom and have it noticed and crushed by the other people who would not allow me to feel the way I am starting to do towards you. I wish I was...I wish I was...brave enough to love you." He says. Daisy tilts her head, not understanding what he said, although she had gotten some sort of emotional deepness from it and Red Harvest wanted it that way. He returned to sanding his bow. Sam however stood straight up, understanding exactly what his friend had said. He looked at Red Harvest and Red Harvest looked at Sam. The warrant officer sighed and looked at Red Harvest.

"You know what will happen to you if you're caught." Sam says to him in Comanche and nods.

"I will get killed." He answers in Comanche. "And Daisy will become an outcast amongst her people. Broken hearted, with no one to comfort her." Poor Daisy was utterly confused by this point. "That is why I cannot act on my feelings, nor will I ever let her find out. I'd rather have her be happy with me as a friend, than miserable when she loses me as a lover."

"That's a wise decision." Sam says, still in Comanche. He was pained even more by what Red Harvest was saying because by sacrificing his own desires for Daisy's happiness that showed him that Red Harvest really was falling in love with Daisy. Real love. Not lust for land or money or her physical appearance. This was the real deal, and sadly these two would never be able to be together.

"What are y'all saying?" Daisy asks, now slightly irritated.

"Red here is just saying that he's grateful for everything that you've done for him." Sam says honestly in English, knowing that although it wasn't the exact wording, the meaning behind it was the same. "And that he cares about you a lot." Daisy smiles brightly.

"Thanks Red Harvest." She says and then leans in and kisses his cheek again. Red Harvest's heart was racing just from her touch. He didn't know what spell Daisy was casting over him, but he was okay with whatever it was as long as he got to be in her presence and feel her touch every now and then. He took a bold step and gently kissed her back on the cheek.

"You're welcome Daisy." He says. She smiles more.

"So it was you." She says and Red Harvest looks confused. "This morning I felt someone kiss my cheek and place a blanket over me. I'm guessing that was you." Daisy says and Red Harvest blushes.

"Yes it was. I'm sorry if you did not want me to kiss you." He says.

"I didn't mind it one bit." Daisy admits and Red Harvest's heart starts beating faster again. "Do you think that maybe...um...sometime...if you're not busy..." Daisy started to get to the point and Red Harvest's heart rate increased with every second he was kept waiting from the full question. "Could you teach me how to shoot?" She asks and Red Harvest's heart sunk slightly but he still held onto hope.

"I would love to." He says in Comanche and Daisy looks irritated.

"Oh come on now stop doing that and just tell me in English!" She complains and hits his arm.

"Well you said you wanted to learn Comanche!" Red Harvest argues in English and Sam laughs.

That night Daisy and Red Harvest were out in the field and Daisy was using Red Harvest's new bow and trying to hit a tree. She groaned as she kept missing. "How do you do this?" She complains. "It's so hard." She says and tries to shoot again but this time it lands in the ground about a foot in front of her. Red Harvest let out a soft chuckle and Daisy gave him an annoyed look.

"Let me show you." He offers and comes closer to her and fixes her stance. She held the bow firmly in her hands, Red Harvest pressed up behind her just like he was this morning. Just his presence was making her heart pound. His hands gently holding hers in place, holding her in the perfect position to shoot, his fingers gently brushed against her cheek as they both held the arrow and their heads were close together. "Just like that." He says, his breath tickling her ear. She blushed and started to turn around to face him. He turned to look at her and their eyes met. Her light blue eyes were shining in the light of the full moon. He leaned in gently and Daisy closed her eyes and leaned into him, preparing for her first kiss. Then suddenly they heard some strange cries and Red Harvest's head shot towards the direction of the town, like a dog who's master was calling him.

"Red?" Daisy asks him but he doesn't turn back to her. He just watches the light of fires spurt up from the town and mysterious yells coming from the town.

"They're Comanche." He says in Comanche and takes off towards town, taking his bow and arrows back from Daisy. "Go find Sam you'll be safe with him!" He calls out after her and she obeys him and runs back to the camp, worried about Red Harvest's safety.


	5. Tensions Rise

**A/N:** There is a slight mention of rape in this chapter. No act of rape actually occurs but someone is falsely accused. Other than that enjoy the chapter. :)

Red Harvest mounted his horse quickly and rode out into town. He had heard the battle cries of Comanche warriors and was now curious as to what they were doing in town. He stopped his horse when he saw buildings on fire and villagers desperately trying to put them out. He spotted a few Comanche shooting people with arrows, some had guns. They were angrily shouting something. He heard them shouting "land thieves!" And "white bastards!" at them in their native tongue. What had caused them to be so angry at each other? He wondered and rode towards a Comanche who was burning a store. "What's going on here?" He asks him and stops his horse beside him. The man stopped burning things and turned towards Red Harvest.

"These white men took our home from us." The warrior explains. "You are not from our tribe. But I trust you understand our feelings." He says and holds out a torch to Red Harvest.

"Will you help us?" He asks and Red Harvest stays still. He did not have very many fond memories of white men. His own father was killed by one, just for money that the government would give him for it. But then he met Jack Horne, and Faraday, and other good white people that weren't bad. And respected him. And now he had met Daisy, who not only respected his culture, but actually wanted to know more about it, and more about him. He looked at the damage being caused in the town. Daisy loved this place, and the people in it. He couldn't participate in hurting those innocent people. He backed away from the warrior.

"No." He answers. "Not all of the people here are evil. I am here to fight the wicked men that plague this town."

"As far as our tribe is concerned they are all wicked." The warrior insists.

"I do not share your views." Red Harvest states.

"Then you must die." The warrior says and swings his axe at Red Harvest, and then tries to hit him with his torch. His horse rears and kicks the warrior down, giving him a nasty blow to the head, disorienting him.

"With that logic, you are no better than the white men you hate." Red Harvest says and rides off. He noticed Sam and Vasquez in town, shooting both white people and Comanche warriors, but only those that threatened to shoot them, and they did not try to kill them, only incapacitate them. Sam found an older Comanche warrior, who appeared to be leading the attack and called out to him in Comanche.

"Why are you attacking this town?" He asks in Comanche. The older man turns and approaches Sam.

"You speak Comanche?" He asks.

"Some." Sam replies. "I am a peace keeper in some parts."

"We attack this town because they stole from us." The older man says. "They drove us out into the wilderness, where many men were killed by white hunters, killing them for their scalps, and women died of grief or disease that the white men gave us. Now we do the same to them. Show them what it's like to lose your home to invaders and perhaps this place will be an example to all white men. And then they will not plague our people any more."

"Not all white men are evil." Sam says. "Most in this town are kind, but are plagued by one white man who is evil."

"How can I trust your word?" The warrior asks.

"Perhaps you can trust mine." Red Harvest says and he rides up beside Sam and dismounts his horse. "There are only a few truly evil men in this town. The rest will not harm you." He says. The older man studies him.

"You are not of our tribe." He says. "Are you here alone?" Red Harvest nods. "Why?"

"The elder said I must walk a different path." Red Harvest says. "And it has led me to another place such as this where I have killed wicked men and left a happy and peaceful town behind. I believe that is my path, to free innocent people from those who are evil. My friends and I hope to do that here." The elder seems to understand.

"Very well." He says in Comanche. "We will hold off our attacks while you are here. But if things do not change once you have finished your business, we will return." He calls out something to the other warriors and they all mount their horses and leaves. Sam instructs the remaining villagers not to fire at them. Vasquez runs into a nearby building, and comes out a few minutes later with a familiar woman.

"Emma?" Red Harvest asks and she smiles at him and Sam and runs up to them both, first hugging Sam and then stopping in front of Red Harvest and holding out her hand to him. He looks at it curiously, then shakes her hand lightly.

"I heard you boys might need some help." Emma says. "Me and a few volunteers are here and ready to help liberate this town." She says and whistles and a surprising number of men step forward behind her and Vasquez. "What all seven of you did for Rose Creek was magnificent." She says. "You inspired a lot of people, and we will always be willing to help you three if you need us. We also offer you a home too. If you ever get tired of running and want a place to settle down." The three being addressed felt a pang in their hearts at that offer. It had been so long since any of them had a home. But they couldn't accept Emma's offer. Not yet anyway, with so much work to be done here.

"Does this town even have a name?" One man asks and looks around at some of the buildings.

"It's called Corn Plains." One villager says. (I just realized that I forgot to name the town XD, I really should have done that earlier, that's bad writing on my part.)

"Well then let's liberate Corn Plains." Emma says and all the volunteers and villagers cheer. Red Harvest smiles at Emma. Her determination and kind spirit reminded him of Daisy. Who he just remembered was all alone out in a field late at night. He turns to his horse and mounts him.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks in Comanche.

"Daisy." Was all Red Harvest said before riding off.

"Who or what is Daisy?" Emma asks, confused. Vasquez smiles and shakes his head, looking at the ground.

"Oh, Emma, que chica dulce." Vasquez says. "Boy do we have a story for you."

Red Harvest took off towards the field where he left her and slowed down when he saw she wasn't alone. Two Comanche warriors, one with a knife held at her neck. Red Harvest dismounted his horse and crept through the tall grass, hoping not to get their attention. "What do you two want from me?" Daisy asks in a pleading voice.

"Justice." The one not holding the knife says. "For our tribe members who were killed by your men."

"What will killing me do?" Daisy asks.

"They took away people we love." The one holding the knife says. "Now we will take away someone they love." Before anyone could say anything, the one without the knife, suddenly has one held to his neck by Red Harvest. The other one holds Daisy tighter and presses the knife to her throat.

"If you cut her throat I will kill your companion." Red Harvest threatens in Comanche. "Your elder called off the attack. Your tribe has left. Let her go and go back to them and I will not hurt your friend. The one holding Daisy slowly lets her go, and Red Harvest lets go of the other warrior with the same speed. Then the man he was holding turns and tries to stab him in the side, but Red Harvest quickly ducked and gutted the man with his knife. The other drew an arrow and was about to fire it at Daisy but Red Harvest pulled out his gun and shot the warrior dead, the arrow firing but missing Daisy's head by a hair. The other Comanche falls dead on the ground, leaving Red Harvest's hands stained with blood. Daisy pushes the other warrior off of her since he fell on top of her when he was shot and Red Harvest knelt down beside her. "Are you hurt?" He asks and she just stares at him, then throws her arms around him and hugs him tightly. Red Harvest's heart leapt and he hugged her back, forgetting about the blood on his hands, he buried his face in her hair and grabbed at the fabric of her skirts.

"I thought you wouldn't come back..." Daisy says and sniffs, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I would never forget about you." Red Harvest says, wiping off the blood from one of his hands in the grass and then placing it in her golden hair. She pulls away and looks deep into his eyes. She places one of her hands on the side of his neck and gently rubs her thumb behind his ear.

"You saved my life." She smiles and lets out a short laugh. Red Harvest smiles, not sure what to say. Luckily it appeared he wouldn't have to. Daisy closed her eyes and started leaning in to him. Red Harvest's heart raced and he did the same. Their noses brushed against each other when they heard someone behind them.

"Daisy!" A man shouts and they turn and see Joseph riding up on horse back. The two of them part and Joseph dismounts his horse and runs over to his daughter.

"Daisy! Are you alright?" He asks and runs over to her and helps her up, shocked when he sees the bloody handprints on her dress. He looks at Red Harvest and looks furious. "You did this didn't you!" He accuses and looks over his daughter, and then notices the bodies of the two other Comanche warriors. "All three of you wanted to have your way with her but you decided you wanted her all to yourself and killed your two comrades and went to town on her didn't you!" He yells at Red Harvest.

"None of those Natives violated me father!" Daisy yells at him. "Red Harvest saved my life from two who wanted to kill me. He's a hero!"

"He's a savage and I told you to stay away from him!" Joseph says.

"How could I when Mr. Norman injured him and sent him off into the wilderness!" Daisy retorts. "He needed my help!"

"He has his own kind to deal with him, you don't need to be anywhere near him." Joseph says and pushes her towards the horse. "Now get on that horse and let me take you home." He turns to Red Harvest and touches his gun. "Now I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter..."

"She came to me." Red Harvest says. "You hurt her."

"She was punished for disobedience." Joseph says. "Surely your kind have some more brutal way of disciplining kids."

"Our children are precious." Red Harvest says. "We never hurt or punish them, no matter what they do."

"And that's another reason why you're all savages." Joseph says and pulls out his gun.

"No!" Daisy shouts and grabs her father's arm, moving it down, making him shoot the ground. He turns to her angrily.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yells and raises his arm to strike her, then his arm is grabbed by Red Harvest and twisted behind his back, and he throws him to the ground. He holds him down.

"Don't hurt him!" Daisy pleads to Red Harvest. He looks confused.

"He hurt you, and tried to again." He pleads.

"He's still my father." Daisy says and Red Harvest sighs and lets him up.

"Don't hurt Daisy." He commands. "If you hurt her, or try again, I will kill you." Red Harvest swears and lets the man go. Joseph brushes himself off and walks around to Daisy and she mounts the horse. Her father in front of her.

"If I ever see you on my property or near her again, I'll kill you." Joseph says and with that he kicks his horse and he and Daisy ride off back towards town, Daisy looking longingly over her shoulder at Red Harvest.


	6. Making Plans

Daisy sat on the red velvet chair in the parlor of her father's house, stitching together a worn pair of trousers. She looked out the window and wondered if her life would stay like this. It's been almost a day since she had heard from Red Harvest, or Sam or Vasquez. Her father forbid her from leaving the house so it's not like she had any idea if they were even still in town. But she prayed they were. And that they would rescue her from this prison like life and help the others in the town. She sighed and continued to stitch when she heard a knock at the door. One of the servants went to go open it. "Hello Ma'am is there any way I can help you?" She asked the woman at the door. Daisy couldn't see who it was because it wasn't in her line of sight.

"I'm here to see Daisy Darling. Is she here?" She asks. "My name is Emma Cullen." The servant nods and comes into the parlor.

"Miss Darling do you know an Emma Cullen?" She asks. Daisy had no idea who she was. She had never heard that name in town before. She must be traveling from somewhere else. Maybe she knows Vasquez, Sam and Red Harvest!?

"Why yes I do." Daisy lies. "Please bring her in Abigail." She nods and brings in Emma from the doorway and lets her sit down in a chair beside Daisy. "Thank you Abigail, you may return to your chores. And feel free to grab a biscuit out of the jar for your daughter." Daisy says and Abigail smiles.

"Thank you so much Miss Darling." She says and leaves. Emma smiles at Daisy.

"So you're the Daisy I've heard so much about." Emma says and Daisy blushes.

"Who have you heard about me from?" Daisy asks. "And who are you?"

"I'm friends with Vasquez, Sam and Red Harvest." Emma explains. "They helped liberate my town from an evil man. And it looks like we're about to do the same here." Daisy's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you so much! You have no idea how happy that would make me." She says.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for the girl who's made Red Harvest so happy..." Emma says and Daisy blushes and looks down at the stitching in her lap.

"Oh..." Daisy says softly. "We're only friends."

"That's not what I've heard from Sam and Vasquez." Emma says and Daisy's heart starts pounding.

"What have they said?" She asks eagerly. Emma smiles.

"They told me that you and Red have been spending a lot of time together, and are quickly becoming very fond of each other." Emma smiles and Daisy laughs.

"I suppose we are." She says. "I don't know why but I'm just drawn to him. He's vastly different from so many other men I've met. And he's the first man I've known that I can truly be myself around."

"He's said the same about you." Emma says and Daisy smiled.

"Did he really?" She asks eagerly and Emma nods. "How is he? Was he hurt at all from last night?"

"Don't you worry, he's fine. But I think he misses you. He hasn't talked to anyone all day. He just sort of sits in the corner and fixes up his arrows. Every now and then I see him glance up here though. And when Vasquez told me you lived here I knew exactly what he was looking for." Emma explains. Daisy smiles and looks down again, a huge smile on her face.

"I wish I could see him again." Daisy says. "But my father forbid me from leaving the house. He threatened to kill Red if he ever caught me near him or if he ever came around here again."

"I won't let that happen." Emma says. "In fact I'm up here to fetch you to help us out."

"How are you going to get me out?" Daisy asks.

Joseph was sitting in the dining room, being served lunch by one of the servants when Daisy came in. He smiled. "How is my little Daisy doing?" He asks and opens up his arms for her. Daisy hugs her father.

"I was wondering if I could head into town with a friend father?" Daisy asks and Joseph's expression hardens.

"If it's that Injun again, you know what my answer is." He says sternly.

"No it's not father. It's my friend Emma." Daisy says and steps aside and lets Emma come in. Joseph's expression softens.

"Oh. Well I suppose that's alright." Joseph says. "What will you two be doing in town?"

"Getting some new dresses made and some ingredients for a pie. I want to impress the next suitor that comes by with my cooking." Daisy lies. Joseph laughs.

"Oh that's my girl. Of course you can go. Have fun with your shopping girls." Joseph says.

"Thank you father." Daisy says and she and Emma smile and leave the house.

"Men are so easy to fool aren't they?" Emma asks Daisy as they leave the house.

"Oh they sure are. Especially those that never pay mind to them." Daisy comments and the two girls head off into town.

Emma led Daisy to the tailor shop. They both looked around and noticed Joseph's goons watching them as they stepped inside. Emma walked up to the counter. "How can I help you ladies?" The tailor asks.

"I'm looking for a pink dress that I ordered last week." Emma asks and the tailor looks at Emma and Daisy. He smiles and nods. "Right this way girls." He says and leads them to a room in the back. He opens the door just enough so that both Daisy and Emma could slip inside then he shut the door behind them and locked it. Daisy looked around and saw a lot of men trying to find a comfortable spot in between the dresses and suits that the tailor had hanging on the walls. She giggled a bit when she saw a man trying to get his head out from underneath the skirts of a dress.

"Here let me help you." She offers and goes over and kneels down next to the man and picks the skirts up over his head. She lets out a little gasp and smiles when she sees who it is. "Red..." She says and his eyes light up and he smiles brighter than he ever has.

"Daisy." He says and the two hug each other at the same time. Emma smiles at the two of them and so do the other men.

"Wow. I have never seen him smile like that before." Vasquez tells Emma as he goes to stand beside her.

"Love will do that to someone." She says. Sam stands and smiles at Daisy and Red Harvest who had loosened their embrace and were now smiling at each other. The Comanche was now holding her waist and her hands were on his shoulders.

"As much as I'm happy you two are reunited I'm going to have to break this up. We brought her here for another important reason, aside from giving you your girlfriend back." Sam says and the two of them blush and jump apart while the other man laugh and whistle.

"Damn that's one smooth Injun." One man says, and the man next to him punches him in the gut.

"We are not-" Red Harvest stutters and looks over at Daisy who was very flustered.

"Yeah sure whatever you say Red." Sam says and winks at him. He offers Daisy his hand and he helps her stand up. "Now this here, is Daisy Darling. Daughter of Joseph Darling. The tyrant who's in charge of this town. No offense." Sam adds under his breath.

"None taken." Daisy adds. About a third of the men or more whistle and cat call her a bit. "I do take offense to that though." Suddenly Red Harvest stands up in front of Daisy with an aggressive look on his face and his fists clenched and all the men stop instantly and look away from her. Daisy gently places her hand on Red Harvest's bicep. And he smiles at her and sits back down, looking up at her with a look of adoration on his face.

"Y'all should know better than to disrespect a warrior's girl." Sam warns. Red Harvest notices some men still eyeing her figure, so he takes out his axe and a stone and purposely starts sharpening it, staring the men down as he does so and they all look away from her. "He'll be the one scalping you if you can't control yourselves." Sam warns. "But anyway, Daisy here is a very important asset. She's among one of the few people who knows anything about this town. And her father is Joseph. So she knows how he runs things around here. With her on our side we can take Joseph Darling down from the inside." Sam explains and sits down, leaving Daisy standing. Everyone looked at her.

"So what's the plan Daisy?" Vasquez asks from beside Emma.

"Plan?" Daisy asks, feeling nervous. "I'm supposed to come up with a plan?" Everyone nods.

"That's why I had Emma bring you here." Sam says.

"And to cheer up Red." Vasquez adds and smirks.

"Well. Goodness I don't even know where to start." Daisy says.

"We could take out his hired guns?" Emma asks.

"He'd only send for more." Daisy says.

"We could kill him." A man suggests and Daisy pales and looks at her hands. Vasquez smacks him upside the head and says some rude things to him in Spanish.

"Did you seriously just ask that girl for permission to kill her father?" Vasquez asks and shakes his head. "Foolish." He comments and Daisy looks around. Wait a minute...Foolish!

I've got it!" Daisy declares. "I know how we're going to take my father down."

"How?" Sam asks.

"By ruining his reputation." Daisy says and smiles. "The soil in this town isn't as fertile as it used to be. It's been losing crops and money for a long time now. I'm not even sure if we'll make it to the next harvest. So since that started happening, money and reputation are all my father has to rely on. But because of the lack of exports, money's starting to run low. That's why he's been trying so hard to marry me off. I'm the last export he has." Everyone stays silent for a moment. Red Harvest gets very thoughtful and starts playing with the rock in his hand. "But I've been trying my hardest to push away every single suitor he throws at me. Hoping that eventually they'll just stop coming. But most of them are hungry for land. And that's something we have plenty of. So they keep trying no matter what."

"So what do we do?" Emma asks.

"We choke him." Daisy says and everyone's eyes went wide. "Out of his land. Not physically." Daisy adds softly.

"So we take back the land." Sam says, now standing beside Daisy. "If he loses his land. He loses his prospects."

"And then the villagers get control of their town again." Emma says.

"That might actually work." Vasquez says and Sam nods.

"I agree. Thank you Daisy." Sam says and Daisy sits down next to Red Harvest as Sam goes on to talk about setting up a battle strategy. Daisy tried to listen, but found herself distracted by the Comanche's presence. In fact, at one point she couldn't hear anything Sam was saying because Red had slid his hand into hers and held it. The only thing she could hear was her heart pounding. The meeting ended and one by one the volunteers were instructed to leave, so it wouldn't look so suspicious. But there were a lot of them, so a back door had been prepared for the others. Emma and Daisy would leave through the front since that's the way they came in. As Sam opened the door two children fell in. Daisy looked back and saw Joshua and Annie on the floor.

"What are you two doing here?" She asks them and rushes over to help them up. "I thought I told you two to stay at the house with Abigail and her daughter."

"We've been out looking for our parents." Annie says. Daisy's heart clenched. She heard about a week ago that they did find their parents. But they were dead. Killed by one of her father's hired guns for fighting back.

"Did you find them?" Daisy asks and Joshua shakes his head and tears up so Daisy embraces both of them. "Why were you two listening through the door?"

"We heard people talking and wanted to know what it was about." Joshua says.

"Don't you kids know how dangerous that is!" A man yells at them. Red Harvest, who was talking with Vasquez turns when he hears what's going on. "Someone could have spotted you and ratted us all out! We could all get hanged now because of y'all!" The kids start crying and hug Daisy tighter. "Get over here so I can make sure you'll never do it again!" The man threatens and tries to get Annie out of Daisy's grip. Suddenly he's being choked up against the wall by Red Harvest.

"Don't you dare ever touch them again." He threatens, an animalistic look on his face. "Children are precious. They shouldn't be beaten into submission. They are learning. They make mistakes." He releases the man who was now gasping for air. "It seems you've made a few too. Now get out of here." He says and the man scrambles to the back door and leaves.

"I'll take you kids home." Daisy says. "And you'd better not repeat anything you heard here to anyone." She stresses. The kids nod and take her hands. Red Harvest gently grabs her arm.

"I won't let your father sell you off to anyone." Red Harvest says. "When we free this town. We will free you as well." A few tears slid down Daisy's cheeks. "Thank you." She says and kisses his cheek before leaving with the kids.

"You do realize what kind of trouble you'll be getting yourself into?" Sam asks. Red Harvest nods.

"Yes. But she's worth it."


	7. Finally

The past few days have been very routine. Daisy would come with Emma to the tailors shop and help plan their attack. It would be happening tomorrow and as it neared Daisy felt more nervous. The only thing keeping her calm was Red Harvest. And even that was a stretch, considering how much he got her heart racing. At their last meeting he had given her a bouquet of flowers that he had picked himself.

"Daisies." He said as he handed her the bouquet. "Sam told me you were named after these flowers." Daisy smiled and took them from him.

"They're beautiful. I love them." Daisy smiles and takes the flowers from him and holds them against her chest.

"You are as pretty as them." Red Harvest says with some difficulty since he's never said those words before. Sam, Vasquez and Emma who were watching all smiled and glanced at each other.

"I taught him how to say that." Sam says proudly.

"Aw...Red." Daisy says and blushes. "You're so sweet..."

"Thank you." He says. He tried not to meet her gaze because he was so flustered. Daisy found it charming. All the guys who had ever been around her were confident when they tried to woo her. But here was Red Harvest, blushing and unsure of himself. When Daisy came home that day she was grinning like an idiot.

"Darling what are you smiling about?" Her father asks as she comes inside.

"Nothing." Daisy says with a smile and looks at the flowers in her hands.

"Something." Her father repeats and smiles. "Who gave you those?"

"A very kind man." Daisy says dreamily. Joseph smiles.

"Those are from your new suitor aren't they?" Joseph asks and Daisy decides to play along so she nods.

"Yeah." Daisy says and then notices a different flower in the bouquet. "He guessed what my favorite flowers are..." She says and looks at the little pemmicans, their stems underneath the daisies. Daisy was so happy that tears started to flow down her cheeks. Joseph was inspecting the bottom of the bouquet.

"It looks like he ripped these flowers right out of the ground." He notices. "There's still dirt and roots on them."

"They're perfect." Daisy says and runs upstairs. Joseph goes back into the drawing room where there was a man sipping some whiskey.

"Follow my daughter around tomorrow and see how she and Mr. Norman are getting along." He instructs and the man nods.

"Will do sir." He answers.

The next day Daisy followed protocol and went into town with Emma for the meeting. They finalized the plans for the attack and the meeting ended. Everyone started to file out, leaving Sam, Vasquez, Emma, Daisy and Red Harvest. "I'm going to go see if everyone got out okay." Emma says and heads to the front.

"I'll go too." Vasquez says.

"Me three." Sam says and all three rush to the door. Daisy and Red Harvest looked confused. Sam shut the door behind him and Daisy and Red Harvest heard it lock.

"Did they just lock us in here?" Daisy exclaims and runs over to the door and tries to open it but finds it locked. Then Red Harvest remembered something that Sam told him the other day.

"Red?" He asked and Red Harvest turned to him. "You really love Daisy don't you?" He asks in Comanche. Red Harvest nodded. "I think before this battle starts you should tell her." He says.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't want to be with me?" Red Harvest asks in Comanche. "She's so beautiful and rich. To her I am practically an animal."

"Hey don't put yourself down like that." Sam warns. "You've got a lot going for you. Now tomorrow I'm going to give you an opportunity to tell her how you feel. Don't waste it." Red Harvest knew now what was going on.

"Daisy..." He starts and Daisy turns away from the door and looks at him. "I think I should tell you now, before everything starts...how I feel about you." He says with some difficulty, since he learned how to say this stuff in English yesterday from Sam. "You make me happy. You are kind, and curious. The day after we first met I compared you to a Goddess. And now I know that you are a Goddess. No one on Earth could be so beautiful and so kind to someone like me. I know you may not feel the same but ever since I came to this town I can't stop thinking about you. And I treasure every moment I spend with you. I could only hope that you do the same..."

"I do." Daisy says and Red Harvest notices that she's close to tears. "I do Red I do! I've never been so happy with anyone other than you before! I want to be with you, but I don't think my father or anyone in town would let me. It'd be a sin to be with you."

"People and religion cannot stop me from loving you." Red Harvest says and that spurs Daisy to run towards Red Harvest and he catches her in his arms and holds her close to him, one hand holding her face as he cups her cheek and presses his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for the longest time. Just feeling each other's presence against each other, memorizing the feel of each other's lips, before breaking apart for air. "I love you." Red Harvest says.

"I love you too." Daisy answers and kisses Red Harvest again. Slowly things began to heat up. The Comanche's hands started to roam, caressing her figure and Daisy let her hands slide down his shoulders and down his toned chest. Next thing she knew, she was up against the wall and Red Harvest's head was in the crook of her neck, leaving small kisses there. She wrapped her legs around his waist and breathed heavily. Letting out soft moans every now and then as his lips found her sweet spot. His hands went up her sides and cupped her breasts, and she felt something hard poking her thigh. He started to kiss down lower towards her cleavage and with one hand he loosened the strings that were holding her shirt together over her chest and that's when she pushed on his chest moving him away. "Wait, Red stop." She tells him and looks into his eyes. His pupils were wide with lust. "I don't feel comfortable doing this yet with you yet. You see I want to remain a virgin until I'm married. That's how I was raised and I don't feel comfortable letting a man have his way with me before then." Red Harvest nodded and let her down from the wall, smoothing out her skirts.

"I understand." He says. "I would not want to do anything with you that you don't want me to do." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks Red." She says and smiles at him. "You know you're the first man that's ever let me have a say in something."

"That is not good." He says. "I should not be the first. White men are horrible to people who are not white men..." He says.

"Not all of them are bad." Daisy says. "I've been taught the same thing about your people. And you've definitely proven me wrong."

"I have met good white men too." Red Harvest says, then his expression saddens. "Unfortunately they are no longer living..."

"I'm so sorry." Daisy says and touches his arm.

"It's alright. It's another story for another time." He says. He tries the back door and finds it's unlocked. "I will take you home." He says.

"If you come near my house or if my father sees you with me he'll kill you remember?" Daisy reminds him. Red Harvest smiles.

"I do not fear anything when I'm with you." He says and Daisy runs up to him and Red Harvest catches her again and the two share another passionate kiss. When they left, Sam checked the room.

"They're gone." He says.

"Did it work?" Emma asks.

"I heard Daisy moaning." Vasquez says. "So I opened the door a bit to see what was going on and Red had her up against the wall, feeling her up and working on getting her clothes off." Sam and Emma's jaws dropped.

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked.

"A few minutes ago." Vasquez answered.

"And they're gone now." Emma said. "They couldn't have...could they? They didn't have a lot of time."

"Maybe the Comanche do it a lot faster than us?" Vasquez suggests.

Daisy walked behind the main street of town, staying in the shadows on Red Harvest's arm. He kept staring at her and smiling. "What are you smiling at?" She asks.

"You're so beautiful..." He says and Daisy blushes.

"What about me is beautiful?" She asks. "Let me guess, this?" She asks and runs her hands along her figure. Red Harvest shakes his head.

"Your eyes. They're always shining when you're happy." He says. "That's why I was smiling, because your eyes are shining and you're with me. I thought that I might be what's making you happy."

"You are now." Daisy says and kisses him again. "You know most guys say my hips are the most beautiful. Because they're good for having babies."

"They are. And they're beautiful." Red Harvest says and brushes a lock of hair from her face. "Daisy, I would love to make you my wife someday. We could run away together and ride through the wild, explore new places..." He lets his hands slide down to her hips. "Maybe even have a few kids if you want them..." He was blushing horribly but luckily it was night time so Daisy couldn't see. She smiled at him.

"That sounds amazing Red. And I do want to have children someday. I just don't want that to be the only thing I'm good for." Daisy explains.

"You are good for so much more than that." Red Harvest says and kisses her.

"And she's good for so much more than you savage." A man to the right of them says and Red Harvest immediately lets go of Daisy and gets serious when he sees a rich White man watching them.

"Who are you?" Daisy asks, worried that he might try to hurt Red Harvest.

"Mr. Charles." He answers. "And you must be Daisy. The lucky girl I'm going marry." Red Harvest's fists clenched.

"She does not belong to you." Red Harvest says in a stern tone. "She doesn't even know you."

"Oh and she knows you, some dirty red skin who was probably raised by coyotes." Mr. Charles says and Red Harvest tries to bring up his fist to hit him but Daisy stops him.

"Hurting him won't help anything Red." Daisy says.

"Especially now that I've caught you two sucking face." Mr. Charles says. "The minute I tell Mr. Darling, you're getting scalped." He tells Red Harvest. "So I suggest you scurry along and never speak to my girl again or I'll kill you."

"If you lay one hand on her I'll kill you first." Red Harvest threatens. Daisy held his arm tighter, starting to get worried for Red Harvest's safety.

"We'll see about that." Mr. Charles says and draws a gun. Red Harvest draws his from his side and they both point them at each other.

"Stop!" Daisy demanded from both of them. They both put their weapons down and looked at her. "Killing each other won't solve anything."

"The girl is right." Mr. Charles said. "Surprisingly. I never thought I would say those words actually." He says and Red Harvest clenches his fists again. "Come on Daisy let's go home." Mr. Charles says and reaches for her.

"No." Daisy says and backs away from him.

"What do you mean no?" Mr. Charles asked, his voice slightly raised. "You don't get a say in this woman, you're coming with me whether you want to or not." He says and grabs her arm and yanks her towards him. All of a sudden Red Harvest punches him in the face, knocking him over, letting go of Daisy's arm.

"Are you alright?" Red Harvest asks her, worry in his voice as he looks over her arm, to see if it was injured at all.

"I'm okay." Daisy says in a shaky voice and Red Harvest pulls her into him in a comforting hug. Gently rubbing her back to calm her nerves.

"Don't worry. I won't let him touch you again..." He promises. He notices movement out of the corner of his eye and sees Charles getting back up. He shuffles Daisy behind him and gets his pistol ready.

"Let's settle this like gentlemen." Charles suggests, wiping the blood off of his face. "A quickdraw. Loser dies. Winner gets the girl."

"Deal." Red Harvest says.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asks. "You could die I don't want to lose you."

"I have to do this for you. I can't let that disgusting man try to take over your life." Red Harvest says. "Don't worry too much, I'm better with a gun than most white men." He says and goes to stand across from Mr. Charles. The two walk opposite each other for about 10 paces and then turn back to face each other. Daisy watched, holding her hands up to her face, nervously. Suddenly both guns were up and they both fired. Daisy covered her eyes, not wanting to see what happened. After a few moments she peaked and saw one man standing, and one man on the ground. The standing one went to check the one on the ground's pulse. "Dead." He said and Daisy let out a sob and ran over to the standing man, Red Harvest and kissed him fiercely. He held her and spun her around.

"Never scare me like that again." She begs.

"I cannot promise that." Red Harvest admits honestly. "Tomorrow I will be fighting to save your town. But once this battle is over. I promise I will not look for trouble, or gamble with my life. Because now I have something worth living for." He says and Daisy kisses him again. They parted when they heard commotion.

"Some of the hired guns must have heard the gunshots and now they're coming here." Daisy says. "You need to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" She says and gives him one last kiss before they both run off in separate directions. Little did they know that one hired gun was already watching them. And he was now on his way to report to Joseph Darling what he just saw.


	8. Damsel in Distress

Daisy ran back to her house and climbed the tree back into the window of her room. She sighed and shut the window, trying to silence the sound of gunshots and other horrible violent noises from her ears. She missed the days when there weren't those horrible noises, and the sounds of birds and happy people instead. But now those days were long gone. The wind gently blew over the dead cornstalks in front of her house. Daisy wondered if anything would ever grow there again. "This whole land is cursed." She mutters to herself. "Hopefully starting tomorrow we can make things right."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that missy?" Joseph asks from behind her. Daisy turns to face her father, her face pale as a sheet. He seemed angry and there was a skinny, scared man behind her father.

"By going to church of course and praying for a suitable spouse." Daisy lies, regaining her composure.

"Of course you are..." Joseph says and walks closer to the girl. She doesn't flinch or seem afraid in the slightest. "Because according to this fine young fella over here," Joseph gestures to the terrified man behind him. "That Injun fella of yours killed one of 'em. And you were there and might have had something to do with it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about daddy." Daisy says although on the inside her heart was beating a mile a minute. "I'm not hanging around him anymore. You told me not to, I've been obeying you."

"You sure Darling?" Joseph asks and Daisy smiles and nods. "Because according to my little fly on the wall over there, you two were kissin' and embracin' each other as well..." He says.

"Daddy?!" Daisy exclaims in an offended tone. "Do you really think I would go and commit a sin such as that! You raised me better than that!"

"Alright then sweetheart." Joseph says and Daisy frowns when she notices the man look scared. "Looks like I hired a liar then." Suddenly two men grasp the frightened man. "I'll have to kill him for deceiving me."

"What!? No! Daddy you can't just kill him!" Daisy pleads and gets in front of him.

"Why not? He did lie to me after all." Joseph says and the men press a gun to his temple. "Unless he wasn't lying..." Daisy sighs and takes in a deep breath. She looked at the innocent man and knew in her heart that it would be wrong to kill him for her own sake.

"No father he wasn't." Daisy says. Joseph smiles.

"That's what I thought." He says and turns to his men. "Alright now, you let him go. By takin' him outside to shoot him."

"No!" Daisy shouts and rushes forward to try to get the man but her father grabs her to stop her. The man begged and pleaded to be spared and Daisy had had enough. She took her father's gun out of it's holder and without thinking she shot the two men that were holding the man. She didn't kill them, but she shot at their hands so they would let him go. He curled up in the corner, shivering and scared. Her father turned to her, anger clear on his face. His hired guns had fled the house.

"Now you put that gun down right now young lady." He tells her and Daisy, breathing heavily keeps it on him. "Where on God's good Earth did you learn to shoot like that?"

"I'm not as helpless as you think I am." She says.

"It was that Injun fella wasn't it?" He asks. Daisy doesn't move.

"He's Comanche." She says.

"I don't care what he is, he's a no good redskin and a woman of your status was meant for more than that!" He yells and takes a step closer and Daisy's backed against a wall.

"And what is that exactly?" Daisy asks. "To be married off as a baby factory for some rich white man just like you? Locked away in some huge house. These wooden boards are a prison to me daddy." Daisy pleads. "I want to see the sun, the mountains. Travel and see things I've never seen before, and if I do settle down and marry I want it to be for love. I'm sorry Mama died before you had a son. But to make up for it you got yourself an equally strong daughter." She says and places the gun on her father's forehead. He looks her in the eyes.

"Now are you really going to kill your own father Daisy?" Her father asks. She gulps and her hold on the gun tightens and her hand starts to shake. "You have good reason to. I at least understand that. But your morals are all askew my dear. Remember what you learned in Church? Thou shalt not kill."

"Then how do you justify yourself when you've killed men?" Daisy argues.

"I've never killed anyone dear." He says. "I have people who do that for me. I may have killed an Injun once or twice when I was founding this here town but they don't count as people. But Daisy if you pull that trigger, you'll be committing the biggest sin of your life. Even worse than locking tongues with that savage." He says and Daisy takes a deep breath and Joseph prepares himself for the bullet to shoot through his head but it never does. The gun clattered to the floor and Daisy stood proud before him. Joseph smirked. "You claim to be so strong. But clearly you are so weak..."

"Some say that strength is to know when not to pull the trigger, not how many times you have pulled it." Daisy says and her father slaps her hard across the face. Daisy fell over, she could taste blood in her mouth.

"You consider this house a prison?" He asks her. "Good. Because it's one you'll never escape from!" He yells at her and leaves, slamming the door behind her and locking it. The scared man in the corner was still there. Daisy pulled herself together and got a plan. She made her way over to him.

"It's alright." She tells him and he slowly sits up and looks at her. "Come on now get up no one's going to hurt you." She coaxes and he slowly sits up and looks at her. She pulls his frail body into a gentle hug to try to comfort him. "It's alright. Now I'm gonna need you to pull yourself together." She tells him. "You spied on me for my daddy right?" She asks and he nods. "Good. Then you know what the man I was with looks like. I need you to find him for me and warn him of what's to come." The man looks scared and pushes himself into the wall. "Now don't be scared he won't hurt you. He's kind." She smiles and the man looks at her. "My father suspects something's going on now, and he's right. I need you to warn him of my father's suspicions. He'll warn the others involved with liberating this town. Can you climb trees?"

"A little." He says in a soft voice.

"Alright, then I'll need you to climb the one outside my window. Quickly now, before my daddy gets back." Daisy says and leads him over to the window and opens it. She helps him out and he starts climbing down the tree. Part of her gets the idea to follow him. She starts to lean out the window but then she's harshly yanked back in.

"So that's how you've been sneaking out of here?" Her father asks and tosses her on the bed. He slams the window and locks it. He notices the scared man running away through the corn field. He chuckles. "Is that man your only hope of a rescue?" Daisy frowned at him. He laughed heartily. "Oh my dear girl no one's gonna believe him. You're never getting out of here until you're married." He says and then leaves again, Daisy now locked in her room with no hope of escape. She could hear her father talking to some of the hired guns and telling them to be on their guard. She looked out the window and hoped her message would reach them on time.

Red Harvest sat with Sam, Vasquez and Emma. "So how far did you get with her?" Vasquez asks and Red Harvest looks confused. Sam translates for him what he meant and his eyes widen and he looks stunned at the Mexican.

"Not far." He says. "Only kisses." The three of them smiled and congratulated him and he smiled a bit himself.

"Once we've done our work here I'm sure the preacher would be happy to marry the two of you." Emma says and Red Harvest looks at her.

"Can I?" He asks simply.

"He's wondering if such a ceremony would be allowed." Sam tells Emma.

"Well I'm sure it would! After all the good things he's done I don't see why not." Emma says. Red Harvest smiles and continues to fix up some more arrows.

"I thought you spoke good English?" Vasquez asks Red and he looks at him. "Daisy said he's very good at it. He can say a lot. How come he's not as good when he speaks to us?"

"Most of what he says to Daisy is stuff I've helped him translate beforehand." Sam says. Red pulls out a piece of paper from his boot and opens it up and shows Vasquez. "He tells me what he wants to tell her, and I translate it into English for him."

"Oh..." He says.

"There's someone coming to camp!" Teddy calls to the four and they all grab their weapons and go to greet whoever's coming. The figure has their hands up and as it approaches and the firelight shows their features, it reveals an old Native American woman. Red Harvest immediately retires his weapons and shouts something to Sam before rushing over to her.

"What did he say?" Vasquez asks.

"Apparently that's his mother." Sam says and everyone looks shocked. Red Harvest embraces the woman and she seems surprised to see him and eagerly embraces him back. Everyone retired their weapons and Red Harvest led her back to camp. "The elders said that she should stay here because her destiny awaits her here." Sam translates to the group as Red Harvest's mother explains why she's here.

"What's her name?" Vasquez asks. She tells them in Comanche.

"Prairie Flower." Sam says.

"Aw what a lovely name." Vasquez says and smiles at her. She seems a bit frightened but Red reassures his mother that these people are his friends and that they're friendly. Suddenly some men dragged a scared looking man into camp.

"He says he wants to see the Comanche." A man says and Red stands up and goes over to him, Sam follows to translate.

"Joseph suspects y'all." The man says in a soft voice. Everyone seems worried. "He caught wind of someone planning something against him. He doesn't know exactly what y'all are doin' but he's got his men on guard."

"There goes our element of surprise." Sam says and sighs.

"He's the one who ratted you out!" A little boy shouts from the crowd and points at him. It was Joshua and his sister Annie was next to him. The man cowers in fear.

"Josh and I saw the whole thing!" Annie says and runs up to Red. "Mr. Darling hired him to spy on you and Daisy. And he locked Daisy away in her room!" Sam translated for him and Red looked angry at the man and grabbed his shirt. He was about to punch him. "Wait don't! He's good now!" Red turned to the little girl.

"Yeah, we saw Daisy send him over here to warn you all." Joshua says. Sam translates for Red and he lets go of the man's shirt.

"Are we really going to believe a couple of little kids?" One of the men asks and Red Harvest looks at their pleading expressions.

"I believe them." He says in English. They smile and hug him. He smiles a bit and hugs them back. Everyone was shocked that Red was so good with kids. "I need your help to free Daisy." He whispers to them and they look excited and nod.

The three of them left early that morning on Red's horse. They hid it behind the barn, so no one would see it and they stealthily made their way towards the house from the corn field. He looks up at it and back at the kids. "You sneak in, distract men. Take key, free Daisy." He tells them and they nod. "Window by tree is her." He tells them in his broken English, since Sam wasn't there to translate for him. "When you come out, I take care of rest." He says and with those vague instructions the kids run off towards the house. The kids knock on the door and a man opens it.

"And who are you?" He asks, his hand on his gun.

"We're Abigail's kids." Joshua says and the man looks at the maid. She nods, understanding the situation by the looks on the kids faces. All the men were eating and drinking in the dining room. Joshua and Annie watched with curious faces, suddenly Annie spotted the key, hanging off of a man's hip at his holster. She pointed it out to her brother and he nodded. The two walked up to him and Joshua took his pastry off his plate.

"What're you doin' there little boy?" The man asks and they laugh. He leans over to swipe the pastry back and that's when Annie takes the key from him and hides it behind her back. Joshua reaches for another, to keep them distracted as Annie backs up towards the stairs. She runs up once she's out of their view and makes her way down the hall towards Daisy's room. She unlocks the door and Daisy stands up when she sees the little girl smile at her.

"Red sent us in here to save you Miss Darling." She says softly and Daisy smiles and goes over to the little girl and hugs her.

"Thank y'all so much." She says and takes her hand and they both sneak quietly down towards the stairs. They carefully move past the dining room and Joshua makes sure to keep the men distracted by swiping various things of theirs and making them laugh at him, keeping their eyes off of the doorway. Once Daisy reaches the back door Annie comes in and tugs on her brother's sleeve.

"Miss Abigail wants our help out back." Annie tells him and Joshua nods.

"Alright Annie let's go." He says and hands a man his hat back. The men laugh as he goes and Daisy opens the door and the three of them sneak out.

"That little boy sure is something." One man says and brushes his hand by his gun and his eyes widen when he realizes the key is missing. "Somethin' like the devil he got the key!"

"Go behind the barn!" Joshua whispers to her and they all make their way over there.

"Stop right there!" A man says and the hired guns come out of the house and point at Daisy and the kids, aiming to shoot them. Suddenly he gets an arrow in his neck. Red appears from the roof of the house. "How the hell did he get up there?!" A man asks before he's shot. The men all start shooting at him and Daisy urges the kids to run to the horse with her.

"We'll bring him his getaway." She tells them. Red switched to his gun, not wanting to waste arrows on these men and shot each one like they were fish in a barrel. He had the high ground after all. But soon, more started pouring out of the house. He moved across the roof to the other side when he saw Daisy riding up with his horse. He shouted some things in Comanche to them to keep them distracted so they wouldn't see her riding up. A man coming out reached for his gun.

"Hey where's my-" He gets shot in the leg by Joshua as Daisy rides by.

"Joshua where did you get a gun?" She asks and the little boy gives her a sheepish smile and she rolls her eyes at him. Red climbs down the tree swiftly and jumps off of it and lands on his horse in front of Daisy and the kids. She moved them back to give him room. She wanted him to steer the horse since it's his and he has more experience with it. The men come around the corner and Red Harvest shoots at them some more. But he doesn't see one stick his rifle out a window and aim it at him. The man prepares to fire then screams as he's hit in the arm with an arrow and drops his rifle out the window. Annie catches it. Red turns around and finds Daisy with his bow. She smiles at him. "Mind if I borrow it?" She asks and he smiles at her before kicking his horse and they gallop off into the plains, back towards the camp that had become their base of operations. Sam smiles when he sees Red come back, Daisy had her arms wrapped around his waist and the kids were sitting in front of and behind her. Red halted the horse in front of them and smiled at his mother who had come to join Sam along with Vasquez and Emma and Teddy. Red helps the kids off first before Daisy dismounts and Red kisses her. His mother raised her eyebrows and called out to her son in her native tongue. He smiles and turns to her, taking Daisy's hand and leading her to his mother. He says something to her in Comanche and she seems a bit suspicious.

"What are they saying?" Vasquez asks.

"She's asking him why he just risked his life and is very affectionate towards a white woman." Sam says. "And he told her that she's a unique one and that they're in love." Red brought her up to his mother.

"Her name is Daisy." He tells his mother in Comanche. "She is very kind and unlike anyone of her status I have ever met." He says and brushes a lock of golden hair from her face. "Daisy. This is my Mother." He says in English and she seems surprised but smiles at her.

"It's lovely to meet you." Daisy says and holds out her hand to the woman. She seems unsure of what to do so Daisy just pulls her hand back. "What's your name?" She asks the woman and she looks confused. Sam translates for her and she says her name in Comanche. "Prairie Flower. That's a beautiful name." Daisy says.

"Hey you two have something in common." Vasquez says. "You're both named after flowers." Sam translates for the two Natives and they smile.

 **A/N: I plan on having at least two or three more parts! And I will update sooner. Sorry for the long hiatus but I fell out of this fandom for a bit but I've decided I want to wrap up the story so I'll try to update sooner and hopefully I will finish before the end of the Summer!**


End file.
